Arena y Sal
by Levy Daerthe
Summary: Eren, un cuidador de delfines, recibe la llamada del director de uno de los centros marinos más importantes del mundo para que se haga cargo de un caso excepcional, un tritón salvaje que debe permanecer en sus instalaciones. ¿Podrá Eren ganarse la confianza de un ser que detesta a los humanos? ¿Será capaz de conseguirlo en un plazo de seis meses? Portada: Askmermanlevi.
1. Prólogo

**Intentaré no llenar esta historia con mis comentarios pero este es importante: Nada de dramas con Ereri o Riren, desde hace tiempo estoy incluyendo ambos en mis fics y en esta historia todo es posible así que no quiero quejas al respecto. Será un longfic, tengan paciencia.**

 ** **La maravillosa portada es de Askmermanlevi, visiten su página de Tumblr, no se arrepentirán.  
****

 ** **Advertencia: Esta historia está registrada como original con otros personajes, solo yo puedo adaptarla para mis fics, cualquier otro estaría cometiendo plagio. No copiar ni adaptar a otros fandoms.****

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _El cantar al que lo ten_ _ían acostumbrado se tornó sombrío, estridente, desesperado. Gritos de agonía, de miedo, de incomprensión. Notas suplicantes que vibraban en sus sensibles y desarrollados oídos._

 _Interrumpi_ _ó su nado para localizar la procedencia exacta de aquel preludio mortal. Aún sostenía con fuerza un pectínido de gran tamaño que había desenterrado minutos antes en un bosque de algas. Sus manos, terminadas en mortíferas garras, estaban a punto de romper las valvas que escondían el exquisito manjar en su interior. El animal estaba sellado por completo sin ser consciente de que había dado con un depredador habilidoso y paciente._

 _Sin embargo, contra todo pron_ _óstico, la suerte parecía estar del lado del molusco._

 _Sus manos liberaron involuntariamente el preciado alimento, antes de crisparse en un gesto de rabia e impotencia. Su poderosa cola alete_ _ó de forma frenética, levantando una cortina de arena a sus espaldas. La velocidad era su fuerte, incluso entre los individuos de su misma especie._

 _Las aletas dorsales que nac_ _ían de sus fuertes antebrazos aumentaron su celeridad. Sabía que debía apresurarse, estaban en peligro, lo necesitaban._

 _Atraves_ _ó otro bosque de algas, menos denso que el anterior. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho, estaba cerca, muy cerca. Apretó los dientes mientras apartaba con premura las hojas flotantes que obstaculizaban su camino. Los gritos eran cada vez más acuciantes._

 _No estaba preparado para el repentino cambio de escenario._

 _Su brazo apart_ _ó la última fila de algas y el tiempo pareció detenerse durante unos segundos. Era como si hubiera corrido aquel telón natural para asistir a la más trágica de las representaciones de la brutalidad humana._

 _La quilla del pesquero luc_ _ía amenazadora, oscureciendo el caos que se vivía a su alrededor. Un remolino de espuma y arena reducía la visibilidad, al igual que las estelas de rojo carmesí que teñían aquellas pacíficas aguas._

 _Sus ojos se concentraron en el recorrido de una de ellas. En la criatura mutilada y agonizante que se precipitaba hacia el fondo marino, hacia el olvido, sin posibilidad de salvaci_ _ón. La habían desprovisto de su cola y de su aleta, antes de arrojarla por la borda sin intención de acabar con su agonía._

 _«Salvajes seres repugnantes». Pensó._

 _El mar era un mundo hostil, una constante demostraci_ _ón del orden de la cadena alimenticia. Incluso él mismo mataba para sobrevivir, era necesario. No obstante, jamás había presenciado un horror semejante. Jamás se había imaginado que aquello era lo que sucedía cuando no llegaba a tiempo para romper las redes._

 _Sus ojos se entrecerraron, col_ _éricos. Su boca se entreabrió para mostrar unos colmillos afilados y amenazadores. Nadó con renovadas energías hacia una de las redes donde varios delfines batallaban para escapar. Esquivó a algunos de los desafortunados que continuaban cayendo desde la superficie y cortó con sus garras las fibras donde estaban enredadas sus aletas. Conforme los liberaba, los animales huían despavoridos aún proyectando sonidos cargados de pánico._

 _Cada mutilaci_ _ón le dolía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, en aquella ocasión había llegado demasiado tarde._

 _La sangre que ascend_ _ía desde las profundidades dificultaba su tarea, del mismo modo que los coletazos por parte de una hembra que estaba fuera de sí. Recibió un fuerte golpe en las costillas que lo desplazó en dirección a un propulsor. Por fortuna, se recompuso a tiempo para evitar que las aspas lo despedazaran. Agitó su cabeza aturdido y contempló con impotencia como la red desaparecía ante sus ojos llevándose a la hembra que había intentado liberar._

 _Un sonido gutural escap_ _ó de sus labios. Trató de avanzar con rapidez para enganchar el último tramo de red que permanecía bajo el agua, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo algo lo golpeó con fuerza en la espalda, arrastrándolo lejos de su objetivo._

 _Se debati_ _ó contra las fibras que aprisionaban su cuerpo, ignorando el dolor lacerante que ascendía por su columna y por su costado. Escuchó un ruido ensordecedor y se vió arrastrado por aquella red infernal que lo golpeaba repetidas veces contra el casco de la embarcación. Tan solo podía ver el blanco de la espuma, todo resultaba demasiado confuso._

 _Un golpe en la cabeza le nubl_ _ó la visión unos instantes. Podía notar su propia sangre resbalar por su rostro y le costaba trabajo respirar por sus pulmones. Estaba fuera del agua, siendo ascendido hacia la cubierta donde aquellos seres lo esperaban con sonrisas macabras y alaridos de júbilo._

 _Dej_ _ó de debatirse para analizar las circunstancias. Sus pupilas se dilataron para enfocar con mayor efectividad a sus enemigos y ese escenario tan peculiar. Se mostró indefenso cuando lo depositaron con poca delicadeza sobre un puñado de cetáceos espasmódicos que no habían conseguido escapar._

 _Los humanos no dejaban de emitir sonidos extra_ _ños y molestos. No comprendía su lenguaje, pero tenía claro que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Debía intentarlo, debía sobrevivir como había hecho siempre. Aquel terreno le era desfavorable y tampoco conocía el alcance de las armas que lo apuntaban. Aún así, calculó la distancia que lo separaba de la borda, elaborando un plan que le permitiera acercarse lo suficiente para impulsarse y regresar al mar._

 _Un humano con pelaje en la cara lo azuz_ _ó con el extremo de un palo metálico. Otros se acercaron y prosiguieron a retirar de forma parcial la red que cubría la zona de su torso. Era el momento, solo tendría una oportunidad._

 _Extendi_ _ó de forma repentina su brazo y sus garras se hundieron en la piel del tripulante más cercano, dejando profundos surcos en un rostro que ya le parecía grotesco de por sí. Aprovechó la conmoción que sobrevino para contraer su desarrollado abdomen y describir un arco con su cola que derribó a otros tres pescadores. Sonrió al comprobar que sus peculiares extremidades inferiores resbalaban con la sangre que ellos mismos habían derramado. Un quinto hombre se acercó con la intención de impedir su huída, pero un puñetazo en el abdomen fue suficiente para frenar su avance._

 _Sin m_ _ás demora, se arrastró como pudo hacia el borde que parecía estar más lejos de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Su cola aún estaba aprisionada por la red y sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos fuera del agua. Frunció el ceño al observar que los humanos se reagrupaban, no tenía mucho tiempo. Liberó una bocanada de aire que le produjo un intenso dolor, extendió su mano para aferrarse a la barandilla, ya casi estaba, solo un poco más…_

 _Un impacto en su costilla da_ _ñada le arrebató de un plumazo sus posibilidades. Nuevos golpes sucedieron al primero, sobre sus brazos, su cola, su abdomen, su cabeza… Manoteó en un intento de alcanzar a alguno de sus oponentes, trató de amedrentarlos con sonidos amenazadores, mostrando sus garras y dientes tal y como hacía con las criaturas marinas._

 _Pero los humanos estaban aventajados, eran numerosos y lo her_ _ían con inclemencia._

 _Cerr_ _ó los ojos. Estaba mareado, agotado y vencido. Se culpó por su propia temeridad, por el orgullo que lo había llevado a actuar en solitario._

 _Siempre solitario._

 _Trag_ _ó saliva, paladeando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Tan solo deseaba que acabaran pronto con él, que no lo devolvieran a las aguas hecho pedazos sumido en una profunda agonía. Ese pensamiento se repitió como una letanía en su mente…_

… _Hasta que todo se volvió negro._

* * *

Abrió los ojos y afinó sus oídos, adoptando una posición de alerta. Estaba confuso y desorientado, con el corazón en un puño y dispuesto para atacar a sus enemigos. Su cuerpo ya no le dolía, estaba en el agua, en un lugar que su mente fue reconociendo conforme se deshacía de los retazos de aquel sueño.

De aquel recuerdo.

A pesar de la seguridad del entorno, todavía sentía la adrenalina pulsando a través de sus venas. El sabor de la sangre había sido tan real que tuvo que comprobar que no se había mordido así mismo. Un tumulto de voces distorsionadas se escuchaba a lo lejos, con seguridad aquellos humanos habían interrumpido su sueño.

Examinó su cuerpo para cercionarse de que estaba bien. No habían quedado marcas demasiado visibles de la paliza que había recibido a manos de sus captores. Había pasado un tiempo, no estaba seguro de cuánto, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Se asomó con cautela a través de uno de los resquicios de su cueva. El agua era tan cristalina que era capaz de verlos desde aquella distancia. Un puñado de humanos se congregaba alrededor de los límites de su tanque, con las narices pegadas al cristal tratando de encontrarlo. Le llegaron los quejidos y murmullos de desaprobación, la desilusión de las crías que deseaban ver a la incorporación más reciente del centro.

Aún era incapaz de comprenderlos. Los sonidos que articulaban eran demasiado extraños, casi siempre tenían la misma frecuencia. Era capaz de interpretar sus estados de ánimo por los gestos y algunas veces por la variación del tono de sus voces. No obstante, tampoco se esforzaba en entenderlos, seguía guardándoles un rencor desmedido.

Volvió a ocultarse en su cueva, consciente de que en unos minutos cerrarían las puertas y volvería a disfrutar de la privacidad de su nuevo entorno. El tanque era de dimensiones considerables, ideal para que pudiera ejercitarse y explorar los diferentes ambientes que habían creado para que se pareciera lo máximo posible a su hábitat natural. Poseía numerosas cuevas donde ocultarse, zonas de arena y un pequeño bosque de algas.

Al menos les tenía que dar crédito en eso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber disfrutado de la soledad en el mar, le faltaba el contacto con otras especies.

No todo era negativo, vivía más tranquilo, sin estar expuesto a la amenaza constante de un depredador, ni a la falta de alimento o de un cobijo para él solo. Sin embargo, añoraba cierto contacto, sus juegos con los delfines, el oleaje, la libertad de nadar hacia lo desconocido…

Todavía se negaba a aceptar que aquella soledad impuesta era su destino, ser una atracción, vivir encerrado para que otros pudieran observarlo.

Poco a poco había ido comprendiendo la función de aquel lugar. La densidad de los cristales de su tanque no le permitían ver a demasiada distancia lo que había alrededor. Sin embargo, la zona rocosa que tenía habilitada en la superficie le ofrecía unas buenas vistas de un tanque donde los delfines realizaban exhibiciones. Por un lado envidiaba sus juegos, por otro entendía que los humanos escogían el momento y las piruetas que debían realizar.

Aquello ya no se le antojaba nada divertido.

Escuchó la puerta de la zona superior y supo que algún miembro del equipo había accedido a su territorio. Deseaba que no fuera aquel insensato que intentó meterse en el agua para que aprendiera trucos a cambio de comida, esperaba que el arañazo que le había dejado en la pierna le hubiera dejado claro lo que pensaba al respecto.

Su estómago rugió y supo que los visitantes estarían abandonando su zona, era la hora de comer. Decidió salir para desentumecer sus músculos y recorrer el bosque de algas antes de subir a la superficie a degustar lo que tuvieran preparado para él.

* * *

Eren atravesó las puertas del aeropuerto con energía. Llevaba un equipaje excesivo, pero no era para menos. Acababa de aceptar un contrato que lo mantendría unos meses alejado de su residencia y llevaba casi todas sus pertenencias consigo.

Distinguió entre la multitud un par de ojos celestes que le dedicaron una mirada cargada de ilusión y apresuró el paso para fundirse con Armin en un cálido abrazo.

—Estás fuerte —rió el rubio—. ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

—Bien, vine durmiendo durante todo el vuelo.

Armin meneó la cabeza divertido y le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera.

—Algunas cosas no cambian —agregó mientras lo guiaba hacia el parking—. Supongo que querrás pasar por el apartamento para dejar tus cosas primero. ¿Has desayunado? Podemos tomar algo antes de ir al centro.

Eren negó con la cabeza, estaba eufórico.

—Tomé un café en el avión, suficiente. Dejo las maletas y vamos al centro, quiero verlo.

Armin sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo y lo ayudó a colocar las maletas en el portabultos de su vehículo, un monovolumen rotulado con publicidad del acuario.

—¿El puesto de director no te da para comprar un coche propio? —bromeó el castaño.

El rubio rió de nuevo.

—El mío está en el taller —respondió—. Y no creas, a veces tengo que poner de mi dinero para subvencionar algunas de las investigaciones.

Eren miró de reojo a su amigo de la infancia. No dudaba de aquello último. Armin siempre fue un apasionado del fondo marino y había conseguido llegar a un puesto de importancia a una edad muy temprana. Sin embargo, al castaño le pareció que su semblante lucía taciturno, agotado.

—¿Va todo bien en casa? —preguntó con cautela.

—Sí, claro.

—Sabes que podría haber pedido un taxi, no hacía falta que madrugaras tanto para venir a buscarme.

—No es problema —desestimó Armin—. Siempre madrugo.

—¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

—El motivo por el cual estás aquí —explicó—. Te lo cuento en mi despacho con calma, ya estamos llegando a tu nueva casa.

El vehículo tomó una desviación en la autopista y Eren pudo contemplar boquiabierto como el acuario se materializaba delante de sus narices. Era una estructura alargada, con un enrejado de aluminio que imitaba a las olas del mar. Varios carteles daban la bienvenida en diversos idiomas a los turistas y los ventanales de la zona de oficinas lucían inmaculados.

Eren contuvo la respiración. Aquel era uno de los centros marinos más avanzados del mundo y estaba deseoso de conocer a fondo el trabajo que se llevaba a cabo allí.

Armin tomó una desviación en una rotonda y se dirigió a un bloque de dúplex que quedaba justo en frente. Eren enarcó una ceja y miró sorprendido a su amigo, que le devolvió una sonrisa con un encogimiento de hombros.

—No vas a tener el mejor sueldo pero al menos vas a vivir a tus anchas estos meses. Espero que sea suficiente para que estés cómodo.

Eren mordisqueó su labio inferior. Su sueldo como cuidador de delfines no alcanzaba para otra cosa que no fuera un apartamento de sesenta metros cuadrados en un edificio de más de cien años de antigüedad, con papel pintado en las paredes y escasa iluminación. Decidió que Armin podía prescindir de esos detalles.

—Vamos.

Siguió a su amigo hasta el dúplex número trece, arrastrando como podía su equipaje. Apenas había podido descansar la noche anterior debido a los nervios y no era buen madrugador. No obstante, la ilusión podía con el cansancio.

Armin abrió la puerta y Eren pudo comprobar que aquellos dúplex habían sido construidos recientemente. Paseó la mirada por las relucientes paredes blancas, por la tarima color haya que recubría todo el suelo, por la barandilla de madera que conducía hacia el piso superior.

Estaba amueblado de forma sobria. Un salón con un sofá de tres plazas y una televisión; una mesa de madera y cristal un poco más apartada, a modo de comedor; una cocina equipada con electrodomésticos nuevos y un pequeño aseo.

—En el piso superior tienes el dormitorio y un baño en condiciones —explicó Armin mientras depositaba una de las maletas al lado del sofá—. Como ves no tiene mucha decoración, puedes acomodarla a tu gusto durante tu estancia. Ahí tienes un cuadro para regular las luces, preferimos colocar leds incrustados en el techo en lugar de lámparas.

Eren casi derrama una lágrima al comprobar que tenía un horno para cocinar.

—Es difícil desconectar del trabajo cuando lo tienes justo en frente, pero estamos un poco apartados del centro y era la mejor opción para los empleados.

El castaño seguía sin palabras. Armin se preocupó ante su silencio.

—¿Lo ves bien? —preguntó con cautela.

Eren parpadeó, saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Es perfecto —dijo con una sonrisa—. Gracias, Armin.

El otro se encogió de hombros y le entregó el juego de llaves.

—Es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte. Gracias a ti por aceptar el trabajo. Sé lo mucho que te cuesta alejarte de tus chicos.

Sus c _hicos_ no eran otros que los delfines que cuidaba y entrenaba en el acuario donde trabajaba a tiempo completo desde hacía cinco años. Eren había estudiado biología, muy a pesar de su padre, que siempre deseó que siguiera sus pasos como médico.

Armin le inculcó su pasión por el mar desde niños. Aparecía en el colegio con enciclopedias en lugar de cómics como el resto de sus compañeros. Se pasaba horas en la biblioteca investigando, lo invitaba a su casa cada vez que descubría un nuevo documental y tenía todas las paredes de su cuarto con pósters de ballenas y otras criaturas marinas. El rubio se graduó y consiguió una plaza en la carrera de ciencias del mar, sin embargo las notas de Eren no le permitieron acceder con él.

Aún así, el castaño no conocía la palabra _rendici_ _ón_.

Estudió biología y realizó múltiples cursos de buceo. Trabajó muy duro y tuvo que empezar limpiando los tanques de las criaturas con las que tanto deseaba nadar, pero todo su empeño tuvo su recompensa.

Además, todos insistían en que poseía un don con los delfines. Si había algún caso complicado, siempre se lo dejaban a él.

—¿Prefieres colocar tus cosas primero? —preguntó Armin tras contemplarlo durante unos instantes.

Eren meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Quiero verlo ya.


	2. Sin domesticar

Armin detuvo el vehículo delante del enrejado de la imponente construcción. Las puertas del centro marino aún permanecían cerradas para los visitantes. Un guarda reconoció al conductor del vehículo y le permitió la entrada antes de que el rubio diera con su tarjeta de activación.

—Buenos días —saludó al tiempo que alzaba la mano en un gesto de agradecimiento.

Eren observaba todo con inusitado interés. El enrejado se cerró a sus espaldas y contempló la gran explanada asfaltada que hacía el servicio de parking. La mayor parte de los centros y parques temáticos contaba con una afluencia de visitantes más elevada que la cantidad de aparcamiento disponible y estaba seguro que allí sucedería lo mismo, por muy extenso que fuera.

Su amigo atravesó el parking y accedió a una zona privada para la cual necesitaba hacer uso de su tarjeta. Una puerta metalizada chirrió sobre sus goznes, dando paso a una rampa que los dirigía hacia un garaje subterráneo. De inmediato, una melodía relajante llegó a sus oídos, invitándolo a relajarse, a sentirse como en casa.

Tampoco lo sorprendió aquel detalle, Armin pensaba en todo.

El garaje era amplio, con plazas bien delineadas y generosa iluminación. El techo era alto, lo que reducía la sensación de claustrofobia. Eren no tenía esos problemas, a veces apenas cabía en las cuevas marinas que exploraba cuando buceaba en el mar, sin embargo sabía que aquella era una debilidad de su mejor amigo.

Se bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron hacia un ascensor acristalado que los condujo con rapidez hasta la primera planta. Armin observó su reloj de muñeca.

—Tengo una reunión a las once con el director de otro acuario. Te mostraré con rapidez cada planta, podemos discutir las claúsulas de tu contrato cuando termine con él, no creo que me extienda mucho —explicó con seriedad.

—Tranquilo Armin —contestó Eren con voz calmada—. Seguro que tengo entretenimiento de sobra aquí dentro.

Su amigo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza aliviado. Le parecía excesiva tanta formalidad, deseaba que Armin se relajara un poco y pudieran conversar como los amigos que eran, no con esa frialdad de director y empleado.

Avanzaron por un pasillo hasta una puerta que requería de nuevo la identificación de la tarjeta y entonces accedieron a la zona habilitada para los visitantes. Los pasillos eran amplios, con paredes prefabricadas recubiertas de un chapado color gris oscuro y un techo abovedado con iluminación led azulada. A lo largo del pasillo se distinguían algunos paneles perforados que imitaban la forma de diversas criaturas marinas, también iluminadas como el techo.

A Eren le costó unos segundos adaptarse al cambio de iluminación. La música que continuaba sonando de fondo era placentera y lo transportaba a otro mundo, más profundo, misterioso y fascinante.

Así era el mar.

Eren cerró los ojos un instante y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le producía aquella ambientación. La dedicación a su trabajo había reducido su tiempo de ocio hasta tal punto que no recordaba la última vez que había buceado en el mar y se había perdido en aquella masa azul atemporal. Esperaba tener ocasión de explorar las costas de aquella ciudad que destacaba por tener un fondo marino lleno de vida y bien conservado.

—Esta primera planta sigue siendo subterránea, aunque no lo parezca. Tenemos varias salas con diversas especies, las zonas de animales árticos, las columnas con medusas y la cafetería —explicó el rubio mientras aligeraba el paso.

Eren atravesó la cortina oscura que daba paso a la primera sala y casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión que le dio contemplar las dimensiones del primer tanque incrustado en una de las paredes. Se sintió ridículamente pequeño y alzó la mirada para tratar de discernir a qué altura se encontraba el techo de aquella sala semicircular. Dejó escapar un silbido de asombro y se concentró en la marea de peces que se paseaban a un lado y a otro a través del cristal.

La sala era inmensa, con iluminación más atenuada que en el pasillo. Por los alrededores se esparcían asientos circulares de color gris perla para aquellos visitantes que desearan observar aquel espectáculo desde una posición más cómoda.

Eren divisó en el fondo a una pareja de cuidadores con el equipo de buceo realizar la inspección rutinaria del tanque y sintió el deseo de zambullirse también en aquellas aguas cristalinas.

—Paciencia —escuchó a su derecha.

Se giró y supo que su amigo había adivinado por completo sus deseos. Armin era un excelente director y poseía un conocimiento teórico que rivalizaba con el de muchos investigadores de prestigio, sin embargo, Eren era más práctico, aprendía del contacto directo con las criaturas marinas, sentía que había nacido para nadar entre aquellos seres.

Rió por lo bajo, su amigo lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Se dirigieron hacia otra sala similar a la anterior. La zona de los pingüinos era mayor de lo que Eren esperaba y el acondicionamiento era el mejor que había visto hasta entonces. Un túnel de hielo desembocaba en un amplio tanque que se enterraba bajo el suelo de aquella sala. Algunos ejemplares desaparecían en la profundidad de la zona acuática, mientras que otros aseaban sus brillantes plumajes en la plataforma de hielo superior. Las condiciones de iluminación y temperatura pretendían recrear lo más fielmente posible el hábitat de las cuatro especies de pingüino que se repartían a lo largo de la estancia.

—Increíble —murmuró Eren mientras contemplaba a una cría avanzar de forma torpe hacia el borde de la plataforma—. Están del todo adaptados, en otros centros no suelen criar.

—Bueno, ha costado trabajo —respondió Armin mientras los contemplaba pensativo—. No puedo decir que fuera un éxito desde el comienzo, pero ahora estamos en un punto excelente. Ellos están más cómodos y nosotros más tranquilos.

Eren asintió sin apartar la mirada de la zambullida de la pequeña criatura. Su torpeza inicial se vio compensada por la velocidad que adquirió bajo el agua, como si se tratara de un torpedo.

—¿Seguimos? —preguntó Armin mientras señalaba hacia el siguiente pasillo—. Puedes regresar luego si quieres.

Eren sonrió con sinceridad y acompañó al rubio hacia otra sala circular con dos tanques a los lados y varias columnas repartidas en el centro de la sala con iluminación indirecta de varios colores. El castaño se acercó hacia una de ellas y se maravilló del efecto del rojo sobre los pliegues fantasmales de las medusas que flotaban en el interior.

Sin mediar palabra, llegaron hasta la cafetería. Eren abrió los ojos como platos al contemplar los ventanales que daban a un inmenso tanque en la pared donde estaban repartidas las mesas.

Jamás había visto una cafetería integrada en el acuario.

—Olvida el dúplex, yo me quedo a vivir aquí —murmuró Eren maravillado.

Armin carcajeó y palmeó el hombro de su amigo en un gesto relajado.

—Espero que te sientas como en casa, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que hayas aceptado venir.

Sus palabras reflejaban que se sentía en deuda con su amigo y Eren decidió restarle peso al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Primero vamos a ver si soy capaz de realizar el trabajo —contestó sonriente—. ¿Vamos a verlo ahora?

Su amigo sintió divertido, deseaba que el entusiasmo de Eren no muriera en cuanto viera la complejidad del reto que tenía por delante.

—Sígueme.

Ascendieron hacia la segunda planta y los ojos del castaño se iluminaron cuando atravesó un túnel integrado en el acuario de los tiburones, observándolos nadar por encima de su cabeza. Se detuvo más tiempo del que debía delante del tanque de los delfines, apoyando sus manos sobre el cristal y mirándolos con profunda devoción.

—Hay preferencias, ¿verdad?

Eren se separó del cristal como si fuera un niño que acababa de ser descubierto realizando alguna travesura.

—No puedo evitarlo —comentó mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Supongo que no tardarás en hacer amigos aquí dentro.

—Me interesa hacerme amigo de alguien en concreto —respondió el castaño—. ¿Es allí?

Señaló hacia un inmenso tanque que se divisaba a través de la cortina que separaba ambas salas. El rubio asintió y libero un suspiro que parecía arrancado de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Avanzaron en silencio hacia la sala más moderna de todo el centro. Eren enarcó las cejas al contemplar las dimensiones del tanque, así como la variedad de ambientes que alcanzaba a ver desde su posición.

—Es aún más grande de lo que parece. Tiene un bosque de algas, varias cuevas y una playa en la plataforma superior a la que se accede desde el piso superior. Allí puede ver a los delfines, me pareció una buena idea —explicó el director—. Hace un mes uno de los entrenadores intentó sumergirse con él pero acabó en el hospital con veinte grapas en el muslo.

El rostro de Eren se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y sus ojos trataron de detectar movimiento en el agua.

—Este es el problema —señalo Armin con frustración—. Los visitantes pagan una cuota extra para venir a ver al tritón y se niega a salir de la cueva cuando hay gente.

—¿Y la comida? —preguntó Eren con curiosidad.

—Se la damos arriba, allí los turistas no pueden acceder. Si se la doy en horario de visita tampoco sale.

—Entiendo.

Armin suspiró y por un momento parecía que hubiera envejecido una década.

—Sabes que adoro a todas y cada una de las criaturas de las que me encargo —dijo con solemnidad—. Y que detesto tener que exhibirlas para cubrir las investigaciones, pero este caso me quita el sueño por las noches. Es tan parecido a nosotros, Eren, me siento una escoria al tenerlo aquí encerrado.

Eren desvió la mirada hacia su amigo y se percató de que tenía los puños apretados a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Su mirada estaba perdida en las profundidades del tanque, por fin se deshacía de aquella máscara de profesionalidad para abrir su corazón a su mejor amigo.

—Su propietario quiere beneficios, ese fue el trato. No tienes idea del estado en el que llegó a nuestras instalaciones, estaba más muerto que vivo —continuó—. Pretendía que lo rehabilitáramos para que pudiera exhibirlo como mascota exótica en su zoo particular.

—¿Zoo particular? —preguntó Eren frunciendo el ceño.

—Tiene mucho dinero e influencia, te contaré los detalles después —concluyó lanzando una última mirada a su reloj—. Falta un cuarto de hora para la apertura a los visitantes, suele aprovechar para nadar hasta que escucha las puertas.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Eren contuvo el aliento al distinguir el ondulamiento de una cola en la distancia. Poco a poco, aquella forma varió su rumbo y se aproximó hacia su posición.

Hacía dos décadas que se había descubierto la existencia de las sirenas y tritones marinos, dando vida a todas las leyendas que se habían escrito en torno a aquellas misteriosas criaturas. Eren estaba en sus tiernos nueve años cuando la noticia irrumpió en todos los telediarios del mundo. Las reacciones fueron de todo tipo y el ansia de conocimiento llevó a los humanos a querer interactuar más con aquellos seres tan semejantes.

Por supuesto, la codicia también jugó un papel fundamental.

Aquel no era el primer tritón que vivía en cautividad. De hecho, la noticia hacía referencia a dos ejemplares que habían sido criados en un centro al rescatar a una hembra moribunda. Aquellas criaturas no anhelaban los océanos porque ni siquiera los conocían, un macho y una hembra que convivían a la perfección con los humanos y que constituían la atracción principal del acuario.

La estrategia había sido buena. Ningún activista en pro de su liberación había conseguido crear conciencia en la sociedad porque esos seres inteligentes aseguraban que aquel era su hogar.

A Eren se le asemejaba a esos shows televisivos donde los espectadores se sientan a observar como viven un puñado de desconocidos en una casa. Su corazón estaba dividido por el dilema moral sobre el destino de los animales que vivían en cautiverio, pero con un ser semihumano el debate estaba más que asegurado.

Aquel caso era peor.

La figura del tritón se reflejó en las pupilas de aquellos ojos verdes, aumentando de tamaño según se acercaba a los límites de su confinamiento. Eren dio un paso hacia el frente y su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de asombro y admiración.

El tiempo se detuvo, caprichoso, como si deseara adaptarse al ritmo de las corrientes marinas, a esa misteriosa quietud que habita en las profundidades de los océanos. Eren conocía bien esa sensación, tan reconfortante y perturbadora al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos conectaron con los de la criatura, verdes contra gris, donde dos minúsculas pupilas atravesaban su alma.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y erizar el vello de su nuca. Se sintió indefenso ante la mirada escrutadora y cargada de inteligencia de aquel ser, como si ese par pudiera descifrar sus pensamientos más ocultos, sus secretos más salvaguardados. No es que el biólogo tuviera mucho que ocultar, ya que el muchacho se leía como a un libro abierto, sin embargo, se sintió invadido.

Se perdió en el tono indefinido de aquellos ojos sobrenaturales. Juraría que hacían el efecto de las escamas de aquella imponente cola, reflejando un amplio abanico de colores azulados, turquesas y violáceos. Olvidó por completo en lugar en el que se encontraba, la persona que respiraba a su lado, la música, las luces… Solo estaban ellos dos.

Alargó una mano con cautela, acercándola al cristal y depositando la palma con delicadeza sobre la fría superficie. Las contraídas pupilas siguieron sus movimientos en todo momento, deteniéndose unos segundos a contemplar esa mano antes de devolverle una mirada impasible a su propietario. Eren tragó saliva y esperó con paciencia algún atisbo de reacción. Estaba hipnotizado, maravillado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

Casi olvida su necesidad de respirar, temeroso de espantarlo con ello.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Armin con hilo de voz.

La magia del encuentro se disolvió con la misma rapidez con la que se había iniciado. Se escuchó un murmullo de fondo y las orejas del tritón vibraron en dirección hacia la entrada de la sala. Con un repentino golpe de cola, se alejó con una celeridad pasmosa hacia el interior de una cueva.

—Impresionante —murmuro Eren atónito.

—Eso es justo lo que necesito —comentó Armin pesaroso—. Cuando estoy yo o Hange pierde esa timidez, pero necesito que salga cuando están los visitantes. No necesito que haga nada, no quiero que haga trucos como los delfines, solo que se deje ver un poco.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Eren sabía que había mucha historia detrás de todo aquello.

—Tengo que prepararme para la reunión —añadió al cabo de unos segundos—. Te llevaré con Hange para que te enseñe la zona de laboratorios e investigación. Estamos llevando a cabo proyectos muy interesantes para la conservación de los fondos marinos.

Eren asintió.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó de repente.

Armin se giró y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la cueva.

—Levi —contestó—. Se lo puso Hange, aunque no atiende a ese nombre ni a nada de lo que le digas.

—Levi —susurró Eren mientras deslizaba su mano desde el cristal hacia su costado.

* * *

Lo observó sumido en sus profundos pensamientos. Aquel muchacho había pronunciado el que intuía que era su nombre humano. No lo había mirado con hostilidad como aquellos pescadores, ni con lástima como el rubio, ni con ese punto de locura de la mujer con extraños cristales en el rostro. Había sido una mirada limpia, amable y curiosa.

Entrecerró sus ojos desde su escondite, no se fiaba.

Se preguntó si a partir de ese momento los humanos irían a verlo de uno en uno, o si aquel tenía algún tipo de cometido que tuviera que ver con él. La respuesta la obtuvo una vez que decenas de voces comenzaron a llenar la sala donde hacía unos minutos se había cruzado con aquellos ojos del color de las algas.

Se internó hacia las profundidades de su cueva y localizó la cavidad que utilizaba para dormir. No tenía sueño, ni cansancio, apenas había nadado aquella mañana, pero no quería exhibirse delante de toda esa muchedumbre, no quería ceder. Esperaba que en algún momento se aburrieran de su actitud y entonces lo devolvieran a su auténtico hogar, o al menos, que se acabaran las incómodas visitas.

No daría su brazo a torcer.

* * *

Eren suspiró mientras observaba la temblorosa superficie del segundo café que degustaba ese día. Levantó la mirada al advertir el movimiento ondulante de una Raya que pasaba justo a su lado, impasible, sosegada, constante. La acompañó durante todo el recorrido hasta que su silueta se perdió en las profundidades. Recordó entonces los movimientos de Levi, vivaces y bruscos. La actitud recelosa, el ceño fruncido.

Suspiró de nuevo y apoyo su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, trazando un plan que le permitiera acercarse a un ser que había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de él. Por un momento, se preguntó si no había confiado en exceso en sus habilidades al aceptar ese trabajo, por otro, lo consideraba un reto que no podía rechazar, más aún al advertir la incomodidad de la criatura.

Estaba sufriendo, se sentía preso, era más que evidente.

—Tampoco es tan terrible —escuchó a su derecha—. Te aseguro que frío sabe como los mil demonios.

Eren salió de su ensimismamiento y se cruzó con la jovial mirada de Hange, la investigadora jefe del centro. Su bata blanca relucía en medio de aquella sala de luces azuladas y paredes oscuras.

—Hange —dijo mientras se incorporaba para darle un abrazo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien —contestó ella mientras palmeaba su espalda—. Dios mío, ¡qué músculos!

Eren se separó algo sonrojado y volvió a sentarse para terminar su café.

—Es lo que tiene nadar con los delfines —contestó de forma distraída.

—No lo dudo —contestó la científica mientras tomaba asiento a su lado—. Deben salirte pretendientes hasta debajo de las piedras.

Eren resopló por su nariz y puso los ojos en blanco. Ninguna pareja estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con el trabajo que tanto le apasionaba, de modo que su atractivo poco hacía por él. Cuando no estaba en el acuario aprovechaba para bucear en el mar o para realizar algún curso que ampliara sus conocimientos, su pasión estaba volcada en lo que hacía y no había dado con alguien que fuera capaz de entender eso.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad, ya no se lamentaba por ello.

—Armin me pidió que te enseñara el laboratorio mientras estaba en su reunión pero comprendo que todo en el mismo día puede resultar demasiado —comentó mientras ajustaba sus anteojos—. Podemos dejarlo para otro momento si lo prefieres.

Eren negó con la cabeza y terminó de un solo sorbo su café. Arrugó la nariz al notar el líquido templado bajar por su garganta, Hange rió por lo bajo.

—Te lo advertí —murmuró la castaña con sorna.

Eren carraspeó y retiró la taza hacia un lado para apoyar sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—Oye Hange, ¿cuánto lleva Levi en las instalaciones?

La científica suspiró y colocó los anteojos sobre su cabeza para masajerar el puente de su nariz, tenía unos profundos surcos en la piel donde se apoyaban las gafas.

—Es imposible no pensar en él, ¿verdad? —dijo Hange con media sonrisa—. En un minuto te cautiva, es un ser fascinante. Llegó a nosotros hace tres meses, Armin lo dispuso todo con mucha velocidad, tenía ese tanque construido de una ocasión en la que rehabilitamos a una ballena blanca. Levi llegó muy malherido y teníamos que sedarlo para realizarle las curas. Yo esperaba que después de eso confiara más en nosotros, pero sigue siendo muy reticente.

Eren asintió, añadiendo esa nueva información a la que le había proporcionado Armin. Apretó los puños al imaginarse el estado en el que había llegado el tritón, su amigo no era dado a las exageraciones.

—Armin te contará con más detalle después. Me preocupa, este asunto lo está desgastando mucho. Yo todavía me puedo refugiar en el laboratorio, pero a veces visito a Levi y no dejo de preguntarme por qué —añadió desanimada—. Me frustra no ser capaz de comunicarme con él, hay tantas cosas que podemos aprender. ¿No es increíble ser testigo de que hay una especie tan parecida a la nuestra en los océanos? A veces siento que me va a explotar la cabeza, su existencia cuestiona tantos dogmas, tantas teorías…

Eren tragó saliva, conocía el entusiasmo de Hange cuando se trataba de alguna materia que llamara su atención y empezaba a dudar de que fuera capaz de poner un pie en el laboratorio ese día.

La castaña meneó la cabeza con una desabrida sonrisa.

—Disculpa, no puedo evitar emocionarme. No pienses que soy ajena a su sufrimiento, sé que el mejor lugar donde podría estar es en el mar. Por desgracia, eso no está en nuestras manos.

—Bueno, para eso estoy aquí. —La tranquilizó—. Intentaré que Levi se sienta más cómodo, aunque no va a ser sencillo.

Eren comprendió el dilema por el que pasaban sus amigos. El centro que dirigía Armin, se inauguró como centro de investigaciones marinas, donde se rehabilitaban especies en peligro de extinción y ejemplares que se encontraban malheridos varados en alguna costa. Además, se llevaban a cabo trabajos de investigación para luchar contra la contaminación de las aguas marinas y para proteger ecosistemas amenazados por el descuido humano. Contaron durante años con la financiación del gobierno, hasta que el voto populista dejó de ser necesario.

Armin tuvo que rediseñar el espacio y la funcionalidad del mismo antes de que aquellas pesadas puertas se cerraran para siempre. Se asoció con algunos acuarios y fusionó ambos conceptos para seguir financiando el trabajo de Hange. Sabía que no había sido plato de buen gusto para el director, acostumbrado a liberar a todos los especímenes que pasaban por el centro.

No obstante, la atención y el mantenimiento de los tanques era óptimo y los animales parecían haberse acomodado a la perfección. Eren estaba impresionado con aquel lugar, y de no ser por el cariño que le tenía a sus _chicos,_ habría aceptado hace tiempo las ofertas de Armin como cuidador del delfinario.

La castaña agradeció su actitud tranquilizadora y se colocó de nuevo sus peculiares anteojos. De repente, la nostalgia abandonó su semblante.

—Vamos al laboratorio —dijo con entusiasmo—. Te vas a caer de culo con la que tenemos montada allí.

Guiñó un ojo y se incorporó con energía para abandonar la cafetería, Eren la siguió en silencio dirigiendo una última mirada a la raya que volvía a aparecer en el cristal cercano a su mesa.

Se prometió que haría todo lo posible para que Levi tuviera la misma paz.

Los laboratorios del centro Paradis no dejaban indiferente a los afortunados que podían acceder a su interior. Eren tuvo que apresurar el paso para no perderse dentro de la inmensidad de aquellas salas repletas de incubadoras, centrifugadoras industriales, cámaras climáticas y un sinfín de maquinaria moderna de última generación. Hange hablaba con rapidez y no era capaz de retener ni una cuarta parte de lo que le explicaba. Aquel era su hábitat, su pasión, su vida. Se vio reflejado en algunas de las actitudes de la castaña y se esforzó por compartir el entusiasmo que le transmitía.

Pasaron por delante de varias incubadoras donde Eren se entretuvo observando a unas crías de pingüino que tenían apenas unos días. La científica lo guió después a su zona de trabajo, a través de unas puertas acristaladas que requerían de una identificación especial para acceder. La sala estaba dividida en dos mitades separadas por una pared con una enorme ventana en el centro. Hange le explicó que al otro lado trabajaban sus ayudantes y que ella requería de un espacio propio para concentrarse.

Eren se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta a sus espaldas. Un hombre de cabello rubio y mirada serena se dirigió hasta ellos.

—¡Oh! Regresas pronto —exclamó la castaña—. Eren, te presento a Moblit. Mi mano derecha, es el único que tiene acceso a mi zona. Moblit, este es mi amigo Eren, el encantador de delfines.

Eren miró de reojo a Hange ante el apelativo, pero se limitó a guardar silencio y estrechar con amabilidad la mano de Moblit.

—Encantado.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó el rubio con cortesía—. Vas a encargarte de Levi, ¿cierto?

—Tiene tan buena memoria… —murmuró Hange con admiración.

Eren le dirigió otra fugaz mirada a su amiga.

—Exacto.

—Pues mucha suerte —respondió el ayudante mientras se rascaba una mejilla con vello incipiente—. Hange, no te robaré mucho tiempo, solo quería entregarte los resultados de la analítica que realizamos ayer. Son sorprendentes.

La castaña aplaudió antes de arrebatar con brusquedad el sobre de las manos de Moblit. Un sonido agudo escapó de sus labios al contemplar el contenido.

—Es mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo con voz contenida.

Eren retrocedió unos pasos para darles cierta privacidad y aprovechó para mirar su móvil por primera vez aquella mañana. Tenía un mensaje de un compañero del acuario, que le adjuntaba una foto de sus delfines colocados en fila dispuestos a recibir una ración de deliciosos arenques. Su rostro se suavizó, sabía que Marco los cuidaría tan bien como él, llevaban dos años trabando en equipo.

Tecleó con rapidez un mensaje de vuelta antes de que Hange volviera a acaparar su atención.

—Ven, Eren, te explicaré el proyecto que estamos llevando a cabo.

Se acercó hacia el lugar que le señalaba su amiga. La científica extrajo una placa petri del interior de una cámara incubadora y se la mostró como si se tratara de un lingote de oro. Después, tomó una muestra para observarla al microscopio. Una vez que hubo enfocado lo que quería, le pidió que ocupara su lugar.

—Esas pequeñas que ves ahí pertenecen a una de las dos especies de bacterias que degradan el petróleo —explicó la castaña—. Ya se han empleado antes para tratar de descontaminar las aguas de lugares donde ha habido algún escape de combustible importante. Estamos intentando potenciar su crecimiento y estudiar su comportamiento con respecto a otros organismos marinos.

Sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros de Eren.

—Se degradan una vez que han acabado su trabajo. ¿No es fascinante? Imagina las posibilidades.

Eren asintió mientras observaba a los peculiares organismos a través de las lentes. Sus caprichosas formas lo hipnotizaron durante unos minutos hasta que el busca de Hange lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Oh, vaya. Parece que la visita guiada del laboratorio ha llegado a su fin. Armin ya está disponible, ¿te importa que te acompañe Moblit hasta su despacho?

Conocía de sobra a su amiga y el gesto inquieto de sus manos le indicaba que estaba deseosa de continuar con su investigación. Eren se despidió y escuchó que añadía algo más a sus espaldas.

—Nos veremos esta noche, el jefe invita.

Eren sonrió y se dejó guiar hacia la zona de oficinas. Escuchó de fondo el murmullo de nuevos visitantes que llegaban al centro y se preguntó si Levi continuaría recluído en su cueva.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que conducía al despacho de Armin, se cruzaron con un tipo trajeado de cabello largo repeinado y con una barba perfectamente recortada. El hombre avanzaba con los puños apretados y no se inmutó cuando los otros dos lo saludaron.

—Es aquí —indicó Moblit—. Supongo que mañana Armin hará una presentación oficial, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo.

Eren volvió a estrechar su mano agradecido y golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos esperando confirmación del interior.

—¡Adelante!

Una brisa de aire acondicionado removió sus cabellos. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente mientras se adaptaba a la nueva temperatura. El despacho no era muy grande pero el espacio estaba bien aprovechado. Eren observó que las paredes estaban repletas de fotografías y pinturas de diferentes especies marinas. En la pared a su izquierda se erguía un mueble empotrado repleto de libros y enciclopedias, mientras que por su derecha llegaba un torrente de luz a través de un ventanal.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor —le pidió el director mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata y se relajaba contra el respaldo de su asiento.

Eren obedeció y procedió a ocupar una de las sillas del escritorio. Observó una estatuilla que le resultó familiar, una pareja de delfines hechos de vidrio. No pensaba que aún conservaría aquel regalo.

—Discúlpame, Eren. No creí que se alargaría tanto.

—Tranquilo, estás ocupado. Además, he estado entretenido con Hange —contestó Eren con voz sosegada.

—Bien. —Sonrió el rubio aliviado—. ¿Te está gustando esto? Quiero que estés cómodo, después te presentaré al resto del equipo.

—Estoy deseando empezar.

Armin compartió por unos segundos el entusiasmo de su amigo, sacó de un cajón el contrato y se lo tendió a Eren para que lo leyera con calma. Ya habían acordado que se extendería a un máximo de seis meses, aunque Armin había dejado abierta la posibilidad de una renovación.

Eren prefirió no tocar ese tema por el momento. Alzó la mirada y se topó con el rostro pensativo de su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Armin se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, hundiendo los hombros y encorvando su espalda.

—Es la tercera vez que recibo a Willy en mis instalaciones —explicó irritado—. Al parecer no le basta con dos.

Eren parpadeó confuso, incapaz de comprender. Armin se percató y le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Creí que lo reconocerías. Willy Tibur es el director del centro Aquaberio donde se encuentran los otros especímenes de sirenas.

El castaño abrió muchos los ojos, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—Desde que se enteró que tenemos a Levi no ha dejado de insistir en que tenemos que cruzarlos —continuó incómodo—. Ya sabes, quiere que procreen para aumentar la familia. Yo me he negado a que se lo lleven y ahora pretende traer aquí a la sirena.

Armin masajeó sus sienes con gesto cansado.

—Por una parte deseo que Levi pueda interactuar con alguien de su misma especie, pero no estoy seguro, no puedo responder de sus actos. Menos aún tras el incidente del mes pasado. Y me niego a contribuir en el circo que tiene montado en su centro, Levi sabe lo que es la libertad, dudo mucho que quiera que su progenie viva en cautividad. A veces olvidan que hablamos de seres tan inteligentes como nosotros.

Eren permaneció en silencio, dejando que el otro descargara toda su frustración. El rubio golpeó su escritorio con el puño.

—El muy cretino sé que actuará a mis espaldas si no consigue lo que quiere. Hablará con el propietario de Levi para convencerlo de que lo ceda a su centro, ya que aquí no estamos consiguiendo beneficio alguno. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué el tiempo corre en nuestra contra? Te aseguro que allí no serán tan considerados con él, todos sabemos que la historia de la sirena moribunda es puro maquillaje.

—Lo sé.

—Te prometo que he soñado con dimitir miles de veces. —Parecía envejecer por segundos—. Hange es la única con la que puedo desahogarme de vez en cuando, pero está tan centrada en sus investigaciones que tampoco quiero distraerla demasiado.

—Entiendo.

El director tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y extendió sucesivas veces los dedos de sus manos en un intento de recobrar la compostura.

—Discúlpame, Eren —añadió con voz más calmada—. No pretendía explotar de esa manera, pero ha sido bastante impertinente en esta ocasión. Hablemos de tu contrato. ¿Está todo en orden?

Eren asintió en silencio y se dispuso a firmar una a una las hojas que lo alejarían de casa durante medio año. Pensó una vez más en sus delfines, pero decidió que podrían arreglárselas sin él. Su jefe había sido bastante considerado con su marcha temporal, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto había intercedido el propio Armin en el asunto.

Le entregó el contrato y guardó la copia en su mochila.

—¡Bienvenido a Paradis!

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y por los maravillosos comentarios. Normalmente respondo todos por privado, pero he tenido una semana muy complicada y me he despistado. Todos ellos me animan a continuar este proyecto de fantasía que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir. Espero que les haya gustado este cap.**


	3. El nuevo

Eren descansaba con los codos apoyados en la barandilla mientras observaba los últimos vehículos abandonar la zona de aparcamiento. Había permanecido todo el día en el centro marino, como un turista más, explorando cada rincón y dejándose cautivar por aquella ambientación que los transportaba directo a las profundidades marinas.

Todavía no era consciente de que había aceptado ese trabajo, de que al día siguiente no amanecería para darse un chapuzón con sus cinco delfines. Su cerebro aún no procesaba que aquello no se trataba de una visita, sino de una estancia de meses.

Suspiró mientras contemplaba los últimos rayos del sol desaparecer tras una montaña. El reflejo anaranjado se instaló en su rostro y tuvo que cubrirse con un brazo para evitar lagrimear. La temperatura era cálida, acompañada de una agradable brisa que revolvía su cabello.

Las enormes puertas de Paradis se cerraron para dar por finalizada aquella jornada y el equipo de mantenimiento desplegó de inmediato sus utensilios para ocuparse de la limpieza. Sonrió ante la eficacia de toda la plantilla, Armin era muy exigente con sus trabajadores y solo contrataba a los que hubieran demostrado auténtico interés en sus quehaceres.

Dio media vuelta para acceder de nuevo al interior de la segunda planta. De su cuello colgaba una acreditación especial que le había cedido Armin para que los de seguridad supieran que no se trataba de un turista convencional. Le prometió que su tarjeta personal la adquiriría la semana siguiente, cuando comenzara su trabajo oficial como cuidador de Levi.

Al pensar en el tritón decidió dirigirse por última vez a su zona. Había estado junto a los descontentos turistas, observando un tanque aparentemente vacío. Levi no se había dignado a salir de su cueva en toda la jornada. A Eren le preocupaba que tanta inactividad pudiera hacer mella en la salud de la criatura.

Para llegar a la zona de Levi primero tenía que pasar por delante del tanque de los delfines. Contempló con cierta envidia cómo un cuidador se sumergía junto a un veterinario para inspeccionar la cola de uno de ellos. No se detuvo demasiado para no distraerlos de su trabajo y retiró la cortina de la sala donde se encontraba el tritón.

Se sorprendió al verlo nadar de forma despreocupada, describiendo círculos ascendentes para luego descender con gran velocidad hacia el fondo. Eren permaneció oculto y contempló maravillado aquella danza submarina.

Levi desplegó las hebras de su cola y aletas, reflejando un sinfín de tonalidades azuladas sobre las escamas de su musculosa cola, y realizó un repentino sprint hacia el otro extremo del acuario. El castaño se quedó boquiabierto, podía asegurar que aquella celeridad rivalizaba con la de un delfín.

Continuó observándolo sin ser consciente de que su cuerpo se inclinaba cada vez más hacia el interior de la sala. En un momento dado, Levi se percató de su presencia, deteniendo sus gráciles movimientos y girándose de improviso para enfocarlo con sus extrañas pupilas, finalizando así la hipnótica danza. Eren se sintió culpable de interrumpir el momento de diversión del tritón.

Se acercó despacio hacia el cristal, mostrando a través de su lenguaje corporal que no se trataba de una amenaza. Levi lo miró con hostilidad y con los puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo, sentía que habían violado su intimidad.

—Disculpa —dijo el biólogo con voz amable—. No pretendía asustarte.

Levi ni se inmutó. Continuó observándolo con el ceño fruncido y una tensión evidente en sus músculos. Eren pudo fijarse con mayor detalle en la similitud de aquel torso con el de un ser humano corriente. El cuerpo de Levi era fibroso, marcado y carecía de vello salvo por la mata oscura que flotaba alrededor de su cabeza. Su piel era pálida y parecía que la hubieran pulido para crear menos resistencia con el agua. Por un instante el biólogo se preguntó si la textura sería similar a la gruesa piel de los delfines.

Sus ojos curiosos se posaron en las puntiagudas orejas que adquirían la tonalidad de la cola en sus extremos. No cabía duda que aquel ser tenía un oído excelente y que gracias a ello había detectado su presencia.

—Has estado demasiado tiempo en esa cueva —comentó en un intento de aliviar la tensión entre ambos.

Se acercó hasta que su rostro quedó a poco centímetros del cristal. Contuvo el aliento al contemplar a Levi desde tan poca distancia, su tamaño era inferior de lo que esperaba pero no por ello resultaba menos amenazador. Eren conocía lo suficiente a las criaturas marinas como para no dejarse engañar por las apariencias. Aquellas garras habían enviado a un tipo al hospital en menos de un minuto y estaba seguro de que la potencia de aquella cola podía generar un resultado aún más desastroso.

—No te gustan las visitas, ¿eh?

Eren se sintió un poco absurdo con su monólogo, pero esperaba que su voz transmitiera sus buenas intenciones. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando vio que Levi se acercaba hacia el cristal hasta dejar su rostro a la misma altura que el suyo. Eren apreció con mayor detalle el movimiento de las branquias que surcaban el cuello de la criatura, así como los cambios de tamaño de sus pupilas.

Se inclinó hasta que su frente rozó el frío cristal y Levi mimetizó sus movimientos. Pensó que quizás lo que agobiaba al tritón eran las grandes multitudes, quizás no era tan desconfiado después de todo. Sin embargo, cuando más concentrado estaba en aquel rostro, cuando más cautivado estaba por el movimiento ondulante de aquellas aletas, Levi enseñó de forma amenazadora sus dientes y golpeó con violencia el vidrio que los separaba.

Eren retrocedió impactado, con el corazón encogido y la adrenalina disparándose de improviso en sus venas. Tropezó con uno de los asientos circulares y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. El tritón golpeó de nuevo el cristal con su cola a modo de advertencia y se alejó hacia la superficie de su tanque sin más contemplaciones.

El biólogo se llevó una mano al pecho y trató de recobrar la compostura. Tomó aire despacio para tranquilizarse y se sintió como un necio. Agradeció que nadie más estuviera presente para contemplar aquella escena y se incorporó con la ayuda de la misma estructura que lo había hecho caer. Se miró el antebrazo y comprobó que se había arañado un poco la piel. Suspiró compungido, Levi no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje de Armin. Lo estaban esperando en la entrada principal para salir a cenar juntos a un restaurante. Eren dedicó una última mirada al tanque y después abandonó cabizbajo la estancia. Esperaba no perderse para reunirse pronto con sus amigos.

* * *

Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire a través de su garganta, acostumbrando su cuerpo al cambio de respiración. Nadó hacia la playa que tenía habilitada en la superficie y salió por completo del agua para arrastrarse hacia una zona rocosa. Apoyó su torso contra la rugosa superficie de una de ellas, abarcándola con sus brazos y levantando la mirada hacia el crepúsculo.

Escuchó el sonido de las puertas y las cerraduras. Los humanos ya estaban abandonando el centro y tan solo quedaban un par de ellos que de vez en cuando paseaban de noche por su zona. Observó la superficie lisa del tanque donde los delfines habían realizado varias exhibiciones durante el día. En aquel momento todo estaba envuelto de una quietud que lo reconfortaba y le recordaba a las noches en alta mar, donde descansaba sobre algún banco de arena para contemplar la luna.

Su oído detectó un sonido que le resultó familiar, procedente un tanque cercano que no podía ver. Abrió su boca y respondió con una serie de chasquidos, clics y silbidos. Sonrió cuando escuchó la inconfundible respiración de un delfín y trató de localizar el punto exacto desde donde procedía. Sabía que estaban cerca, pero no podía verlos salvo cuando los llevaban al otro tanque.

Echaba de menos nadar con ellos. Recordó de forma vaga el fatídico día en el que comenzó su cautiverio y se preguntó si aquellos a los que pudo liberar lo recordarían. Levantó con una de sus garras un pedazo de moho adherido a la roca y sintió una inmensa impotencia. Él estaba ahí, en contra de su voluntad, atrapado pero bien alimentado. ¿Quién se encargaría de cortar las redes los humanos? ¿Quién ayudaría a las crías a escapar? ¿Quién intentaría evitar aquel baño de sangre? Desde ahí no podía ayudarlos.

Volvió a soltar una retahíla de silbidos, esperando respuesta de sus vecinos, pero aquellos delfines rara vez le respondían. Nunca se habían visto, ni tampoco había nadado con ellos. No había un vínculo como el que experimentaba en el mar.

Se sintió tremendamente solo y se raspó la barbilla al apoyarla de forma brusca sobre la roca. Levantó la mirada hacia las primeras estrellas que titilaban aquella noche y se dejó contagiar por el silencio. Cerró los ojos y se permitió una vez más recorrer el fondo del océano a través de sus recuerdos.

* * *

Eren bajó corriendo las escaleras de su nueva casa. Apenas le había dado tiempo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. El ambiente seguía siendo cálido, por lo que no se molestó en ponerse una chaqueta. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans que le daban un toque más informal. El pelo húmedo se debatía contra la cera con la que había intentado domarlo.

Abrió la puerta principal y distinguió el vehículo de Armin al comienzo de la calle. Se sorprendió al contemplar el cielo estrellado y el canto de algunos grillos que moraban en los jardines de sus vecinos. Algunas casas continuaban deshabitadas, mientras que otras bañaban el porche con una tenue luz procedente del interior. A esa hora todas las familias estarían cenando y relajándose después de una intensa jornada.

Aquel ambiente distaba mucho de la ciudad donde residía. Allí la contaminación lumínica no dejaba ver más que una o dos estrellas. La carretera era transitada por vehículos a todas horas y su vecina tenía la televisión encendida hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Para colmo, los fines de semana solía ser el punto de reunión de los jóvenes que hacían botellón antes de salir a las discotecas.

Se dirigió con paso ligero hacia la puerta trasera del vehículo. Hange profirió un silbido de admiración cuando vio su atuendo y el desechó el piropo con gesto avergonzado.

—¿Has visto Armin? Deberíamos entrenar con los delfines —murmuró la castaña una vez que Eren se introdujo en el vehículo.

El rubio rió de buena gana y se puso en marcha a través de una carretera secundaria.

—Aunque yo creo que Levi le va a hacer sudar más —añadió divertida—. Espero que seas bueno esquivando sus garras.

Flexionó sus dedos y los agitó en el aire con fiereza.

—Hange… —la reprendió el director.

Eren se inclinó hacia ellos todo lo que le permitía el cinturón de seguridad.

—No voy a sumergirme mañana en su tanque —explicó el castaño.

—¿Ah no?

Hange giró su cuello para mirarlo sorprendida y Eren meneó la cabeza para reforzar sus palabras.

—Pero he hecho una apuesta con Mo…

—¿Qué tal si hablamos los detalles en el restaurante? —interrumpió Armin.

Hange enmudeció de repente y volvió a sentarse erguida en su asiento. Eren hizo lo propio y durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la autovía, donde Hange comenzó a aconsejar a su jefe sobre la postura correcta para llevar el volante y las desventajas de que utilizara combustible diésel. Eren sonrió ante el despliegue de información de su amiga, parecía que estuviera defendiendo una tesis.

Los había echado mucho de menos.

Aparcaron media hora después en el interior de un parking y Armin fue directo a gestionar su reserva. Minutos más tarde los condujeron hacia una mesa y apuntaron sus bebidas.

—Preferiría que nos pusiéramos al día de otros temas que no sean del trabajo pero me ha parecido que tenías muy claro cómo proceder con Levi —dijo el rubio esperanzado.

Eren meditó con cuidado su elección de palabras. Su último encuentro con el tritón no había sido positivo pero tampoco quería preocupar en exceso a su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, a medida que interactúe con él podré decidir de forma más acertada mis acciones. Lo que tengo claro es que no puedo invadir su territorio de entrada, al menos no el acuático —explicó mientras les servían un vino tinto.

Armin asintió y esperó paciente a que continuara.

—Lo que me gustaría preguntarte es… Bueno, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que canceles las visitas de forma temporal? —preguntó algo vacilante.

Armin abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin embargo, pareció meditar en serio su sugerencia. Eren continuó hablando con renovada seguridad.

—Permanece demasiado tiempo en la cueva. No es miedo, creo que es su manera de retarnos. Tenemos que conseguir que se sienta a gusto con los humanos, con unos pocos, antes de que entren a observarlo por decenas.

Hange intervino en favor de su propuesta.

—Puedes decir que se está realizando una mejora de sus instalaciones, filtros, flora…

—Es su dueño el que me preocupa —explicó Armin tras un suspiro—. No creas que no he contemplado ya esta opción. Además, Willy aprovechará cualquier excusa para ponerlo en mi contra.

—Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá la forma de darle la vuelta. Se te da bien lidiar con esos dos. Después de todo, estás invirtiendo en mejorar su comportamiento —explicó ella.

Eren le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento por su apoyo antes de volver a dirigirla hacia el director. Armin se perdió unos segundos en medio de sus tribulaciones, tratando de dilucidar la mejor manera de abordar los obstáculos que se le presentarían si accedía a aquella petición. Estaba mentalmente agotado, pero el profundo deseo por mejorar la situación de Levi le otorgó la fuerza que necesitaba.

Asintió repetidas veces, primero despacio, luego con más determinación. Conectó su mirada con aquellos ojos verdes tan entusiastas y manifestó en voz alta su acuerdo.

—Está bien. Cerraré las visitas durante un mes. —Eren sonrió aliviado—. Pondremos un anuncio en la web y retiraremos el extra de la entrada para la próxima semana.

—Gracias, Armin. Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí en este trabajo —dijo Eren con solemnidad.

—Sé que lo harás —contestó el rubio alzando su copa—. Brindemos por eso y porque disfrutes tu estancia aquí lo máximo posible.

Los tres hicieron resonar sus copas y degustaron el delicioso gran reserva que les habían servido. Hojearon la carta y eligieron sus pedidos mientras daban rienda suelta a una animada conversación acerca de temas más personales. Eren se percató de que Armin evitaba mencionar a su familia, pero no quiso indagar demasiado en el asunto en ese momento.

Eren pidió un jugoso solomillo de buey acompañado de una buena ración de verduras en su punto, casi no recordaba la última vez que había probado una carne como aquella. Entrecerró los ojos debido al placer y se relajó mientras escuchaba las ocurrencias de Hange, disfrutando de aquella velada que tanto necesitaban los tres.

Cuando lo llevaron a su nueva vivienda, Eren bajó del coche un poco mareado debido a las copas y un chupito al que les habían invitado al final. Se despidió con la mano y rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta dar con las llaves. Eran las dos de la madrugada y solo los grillos continuaban dando señales de vida a esas horas.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró al contemplar su equipaje dispuesto de cualquier forma en medio del salón. Había sacado solo lo indispensable para la cena y todavía tenía que colocar el resto. Decidió que ya lo haría al día siguiente.

Ascendió por las escaleras y arrastró los pies hacia el cuarto de baño. Se lavó los dientes con pereza y se desvistió antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre el colchón. Lo sorprendió tanta comodidad, no sintió ni un solo muelle contra su espalda.

Preparó la alarma en su móvil y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Ni siquiera se molestó en bajar la persiana, le gustaba la blanquecina luz que se colaba por su ventana. Giró su cuerpo para apreciar la luna desde esa posición sin ser consciente de que, a unos metros de distancia, otro par de ojos la contemplaban desde una playa artificial.

Aquella noche no hubo pesadillas, ni recuerdos desagradables, ni insomnio provocado por los nervios de un viaje. Solo el cantar de los grillos y la esperanza que acompañaba un nuevo día.

* * *

El sonido de la alarma lo sobresaltó y se incorporó con demasiada rapidez pensando que se le hacía tarde. Un dolor punzante en la cabeza lo hizo parpadear y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada mientras trataba de acallar el escandaloso sonido tanteando con una mano. No recordaba haber bebido tanto y la cena había sido copiosa, por lo que atribuyó al cansancio aquella migraña.

Se levantó midiendo con cuidado sus movimientos para evitar marearse. Contempló con desilusión que la alarma llevaba sonando bastante tiempo y se apresuró para despejarse con una buena ducha. Bajó la escalera y subió las maletas al segundo piso para que no estuvieran tan visibles.

Salió por la puerta y saludó a uno de sus vecinos que en ese momento pasaba en bicicleta. El centro se veía desde su vivienda pero había que caminar un buen trecho para llegar a las instalaciones.

Caminó a paso ligero, temeroso de llegar demasiado justo a su hora de entrada. Armin había insistido en que podía incorporarse después del fin de semana para que le diera tiempo a habituarse a su nuevo hogar, sin embargo, Eren había desestimado la idea.

El guarda de la puerta por la que accedían los trabajadores lo reconoció y le permitió el paso, todavía faltaba media hora antes de la apertura al público. Eren avanzó con inseguridad por los pasillos, aquel lugar era inmenso y en un solo día no había sido capaz de memorizar todo el recorrido. Se dirigió al despacho de Armin y se encontró con la mirada cansada de su amigo.

—Buenos días —saludó con cortesía.

Armin sonrió y le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera. Bajaron por una escalera que nacía en el fondo de ese pasillo hasta llegar a una sala bien iluminada y con numerosos asientos dispuestos en fila. En el fondo se alzaba una plataforma y una mesa alargada con más sillas y vasos de agua.

—Toma asiento en la mesa principal, en seguida me reúno contigo —le dijo el director antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Eren frotó sus manos con nerviosismo. No era un chico tímido pero sabía que sería el centro de atención en aquella reunión y la idea lo incomodaba un poco.

La sala se llenó poco a poco de personal con acreditaciones especiales; entrenadores; veterinarios y algunos científicos incluyendo a la propia Hange, que tomó asiento a su lado. Eren le sonrió y advirtió las profundas ojeras que surcaban el rostro de la castaña.

Quizás sí que habían bebido más de la cuenta.

Sintió que varias miradas lo escrutaban con curiosidad. Eren carraspeó y bebió un buen sorbo de agua. Hange ya se estaba sirviendo otro vaso cuando el director ocupó su lugar en el centro de la mesa.

—Buenos días a todos y gracias por acudir tan rápido. —A Eren lo sorprendió la seguridad con la que hablaba su amigo—. No nos extenderemos mucho, tan solo quería tratar algunos temas con ustedes antes de abrir las puertas.

Eren frotó de nuevo las manos en su regazo y sintió que la mano de Hange se posaba sobre su antebrazo en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Como bien saben, tenemos a un nuevo miembro en la plantilla. Les presento a Eren Jaeger, que permanecerá con nosotros unos meses. —Señaló con su brazo a su derecha y los presentes asintieron y sonrieron a Eren con calidez—. A ver si conseguimos que se quede más tiempo.

Se escucharon algunas risas cómplices y Armin prosiguió con su discurso.

—Será el encargado de Levi. Me gustaría que se sintiera como en casa, es un gran profesional que me ha hecho el favor de venir a ayudarnos. —Le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento y se volvió hacia su plantilla—. De modo que espero que colaboren para que pueda ponerse al día lo más rápido posible. Connie.

Un muchacho sentado en la tercera fila alzó la mirada.

—A partir del lunes Eren se encargará de la alimentación de Levi, te ruego que lo lleves hoy contigo para que vea cómo funciona.

El aludido asintió y a Eren le pareció detectar cierto alivio en su rostro.

—Además quiero comunicar que cerraremos sus visitas de forma temporal. —Sus palabras generaron sorpresa y algunos murmullos en las filas del fondo—. Hoy es el último día que los turistas accederán a esa zona. Los encargados de las entradas y de la web recibirán instrucciones después de la jornada.

Muchas miradas confluyeron de nuevo sobre Eren, la mayoría cargadas de curiosidad, otras que ponían en duda que fuera capaz de aguantar más de dos días con el tritón. El castaño las interpretó a la perfección y no dejó de sonreír en todo momento.

La reunión se alargó durante unos minutos más, donde Armin abordó otros temas con los que Eren no estaba familiarizado. Después, todos abandonaron la sala en silencio y el muchacho al que se habían referido como Connie se acercó acompañado de una chica castaña de mirada risueña.

—Hola Eren, encantado de conocerte —dijo mientras estrechaba su mano—. Soy Connie y estoy encargado de los leones marinos junto con Sasha. —La chica sonrió, aunque su mente parecía estar en otra parte—. Aún faltan algunas horas para alimentar a Levi, pero puedes venir con nosotros y así te mostramos nuestro trabajo.

Eren se despidió de sus amigos con un gesto y acompañó a los dos jóvenes hacia la zona de entrenamiento de leones marinos. Escuchó cómo se habrían las puertas principales al cabo de unos minutos, acompañado del inconfundible murmullo de cientos de turistas que se adentraban en el centro.

Las primeras horas se le amenizaron bastante en compañía de los dos entrenadores. Connie poseía mucha técnica y experiencia a pesar de su corta edad. En cambio la chica parecía poseer un don natural con aquellas criaturas. Eren se identificó bastante con ella, se notaba que estaba muy unida a esos animales, como si fuera una más de la manada.

Pensó en sus delfines y lo golpeó una profunda nostalgia. Solo llevaba dos días separado de ellos y no quería pensar demasiado en su decisión de dejarlos para no arrepentirse.

Cuando aún faltaba una hora para alimentar a Levi, Eren expresó su deseo de ingresar en la sala junto a los turistas como había hecho el día anterior. Connie le indicó que pasaría a buscarlo cuando correspondiera y el castaño puso rumbo hacia el tanque de Levi.

Tardó unos minutos en orientarse y dos veces terminó sin querer en el túnel helado de los pingüinos. Cuando por fin retiró la cortina de la zona del tritón, se encontró con miradas de desaprobación y algunos niños pegados al cristal totalmente desilusionados.

—Mamá esto es un rollo, nunca aparece —lloriqueó uno de ellos—. Es mentira, el tanque está vacío.

Eren se mordió el labio cuando un adulto concordó con aquella absurda teoría. Le molestaba sobremanera que pusieran en duda la honestidad de su mejor amigo. Un hombre alto y barbudo golpeó el cristal de malos modos mientras soltaba todo tipo de palabrotas y la mujer que estaba a su lado aseguró que pondría una reclamación.

—Los de Aquaberio saludan a la gente —le explicó otro niño al primero—. Son muy divertidos, yo los he visto. Ese acuario es el mejor del mundo.

El primer niño le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su madre, que meneó la cabeza con impotencia. Aquel centro estaba fuera del país y Eren tenía entendido que el precio de la entrada era bastante desorbitado.

El castaño no soportó durante mucho tiempo las malas caras y los insultos proferidos hacia los trabajadores de Paradis. En otra época se habría impuesto a todos esos comentarios, subiéndose sobre uno de los asientos y retándolos a todos a que se pusieran en el lugar de aquellas personas que tanto infravaloraban. No obstante, los años le habían aportado algo de templanza a su carácter y se limitó a abandonar la sala y esperar a que estuviera vacía antes de ingresar de nuevo.

Connie apareció un rato después, cargando con un cubo repleto de pescado. Ambos ascendieron hacia el nivel superior pasando cerca del tanque donde comenzaba una exhibición de los delfines. Eren se paró en seco para contemplar las primeras acrobacias y Connie rió a su lado.

—Algo me dice que desearías estar ahí, ¿me equivoco?

Eren sonrió de vuelta y lo siguió hacia el acceso a la playa artificial de Levi.

—Después te presentaré a los entrenadores, seguro que estarán encantados de tenerte ahí. Dicen que tienes un don con los delfines.

Eren se preocupó de que aquella fama lo precediera demasiado y generara unas expectativas que no pudiera cumplir. Se prometió que no interferiría en el trabajo de aquellos entrenadores para que no se sintieran amenazados, no deseaba tener roces con el personal de Armin.

Ascendieron unas escaleras metálicas y Connie sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo. La introdujo en la ranura con lentitud y a Eren no le pasó desapercibido el suspiro que liberó el muchacho antes de entrar.

Desde esa perspectiva, la playa de Levi parecía mayor de lo que esperaba. La plataforma era de un material artificial, como sucedía en las zonas donde hacían las exhibiciones, sin embargo, en este caso habían preparado una amplia zona con arena y otra rocosa en el extremo opuesto. Eren se acercó hacia una de las piedras y comprobó con asombro que no eran una imitación.

—Bien, vamos —murmuró Connie para infundirse coraje.

Eren permaneció al lado de la puerta, observando el proceder del muchacho con ojo crítico. Connie se acercó sudoroso hacia la zona arenosa, manteniendo siempre una pierna más atrasada para poder retroceder con rapidez. Agarró el cubo con ambas manos y lo meció hacia atrás para lanzar su contenido sobre el agua.

El castaño alzó una de sus cejas al no detectar indicios de la presencia de Levi, considerando que aquella puesta en escena era un tanto exagerada. De improviso, el tritón ascendió hacia la superficie salpicando agua en todas direcciones. Clavó sus garras sobre la plataforma y siseó mostrando sus afilados colmillos hacia el muchacho antes de desaparecer de nuevo bajo el agua.

Connie retrocedió de forma apresurada hacia la entrada y casi derriba a Eren al empujarlo hacia el exterior. Cerró de un portazo a su espalda y se apresuró para accionar la cerradura.

—Y ya está —concluyó depositando el cubo en el suelo.

Eren lo miró escéptico.

—¿Siempre lo alimentas así?

Connie lo miró como si no comprendiera la pregunta. Aquella era la mejor forma de preservar su integridad física.

—Si hubieras visto como quedó la pierna de Bert no te lo plantearías de otra manera.

Eren bajó la mirada y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aferraba la barandilla con fuerza.

—Por ahora soy el único que puede acceder a esta zona, a parte de los de mantenimiento —explicó Connie—. Todos damos gracias de que no se haya estropeado ningún filtro porque tampoco se atreven a entrar. No sabes el favor que me haces encargándote de esto.

El muchacho retiró con una mano las gotas de sudor de su frente.

—Ven —continuó más calmado—. Te explicaré dónde buscar la comida y el tablón donde tienes que apuntar los horarios. Después te llevaré al delfinario.

El muchacho lo condujo hacia una pequeña construcción separada del edificio principal. Allí se encontraba la cocina, donde se elaboraba todo el alimento destinado a los animales del centro. Poseía dos cámaras frigoríficas y una zona habilitada para el alimento fresco que se empleaba en las exhibiciones. Connie le explicó que todas las mañanas les llegaba un cargamento destinado para ello. Eren agrandó sus ojos al ver las tablas de alimentación de todos los animales.

—Aquí están las especificaciones de cada especie —explicó Connie—. Los acuaristas elaboran la comida en función de cada tipo de dieta y el tamaño al que la deben trocear. También hay casos concretos en los que hay que aportar vitaminas, Hange y los veterinarios establecen esas dietas especiales. Las vitaminas y los fármacos se piden desde el laboratorio y después los derivan a esta zona.

Eren estaba asombrado ante tal despliegue de organización. Recordó las barbaridades que escuchó en boca de los visitantes que pusieron en duda la profesionalidad de aquellos trabajadores y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

Connie le indicó dónde debía apuntar la hora y la cantidad que se le había dado a Levi. A continuación, lo acompañó hasta el delfinario para que conociera a los entrenadores, un chico rubio de barba incipiente y una muchacha de rasgos asiáticos. El primero no pareció impresionado ante su presencia, mientras que ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y lo guió hacia el área de entrenamiento. Connie se despidió en ese momento para volver con su compañera y Eren le agradeció todo lo que le había enseñado durante la mañana.

—¿Has comido ya? —preguntó la muchacha—. Por cierto, me llamo Mikasa. Connie olvidó presentarnos como es debido.

Eren se sintió abrumado por la presencia de aquella mujer. No sabía por qué, pero transmitía una seguridad y un aplomo que contrastaban con su delicado rostro. No fue consciente de que no había respondido a su pregunta hasta que escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Se giró y se topó cara a cara con el otro entrenador, que lo miraba serio y de brazos cruzados.

—Jean, sé amable —lo reprendió Mikasa—. Vamos Eren. Te presentaremos a los delfines, quiero comprobar si es cierto lo que dicen.

—¿Lo que dicen? —farfulló Eren.

—Sí. Dicen que eres muy bueno, que los delfines confían en ti nada más verte.

Eren escuchó un resoplido burlón a sus espaldas y frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Jean lo veía como una amenaza para su puesto? No comprendía la actitud del rubio, apenas lo acababa de conocer.

Decidió ignorarlo aunque en su fuero interno deseara poner a aquel tipo en su lugar. Se concentró en Mikasa y en todo lo que ella le explicaba y sus ojos brillaron cuando tuvo delante a ocho maravillosos ejemplares que acudieron al silbido de la muchacha.

Los delfines jugaron con sus entrenadores y una hembra joven se colocó panza arriba para que Eren la acariciara. El castaño rió y no tardó en ganarse la confianza del resto. Eran especímenes muy sociables, no cabía duda que habían realizado un trabajo excelente con ellos. Así se lo transmitió a ambos con la esperanza de que Jean borrara aquella expresión extraña de su rostro. Su halago solo sirvió para que hinchara aún más el pecho y continuara ignorándolo.

Mikasa monopolizó la atención de Eren haciéndole preguntas sobre métodos de entrenamiento y se interesó mucho por los delfines que había dejado atrás. A Eren se le iluminó el rostro cuando empezó a hablar de sus _chicos_ y ella le prestó atención en todo momento, mostrando genuino interés.

Jean se marchó reticente a buscar la comida de los delfines y Mikasa le ofreció a Eren la posibilidad de darse un chapuzón con ellos.

El biólogo se sintió muy tentado por la idea, pero tampoco quería olvidar el auténtico motivo por el que estaba allí.

—Quizás otro día, ni siquiera tengo aquí mi neopreno —se excusó.

—Oh. —Mikasa le dedicó una media sonrisa—. Traelo el próximo día, entonces.

Jean regresó en ese preciso instante con dos cubos repletos de arenques y los delfines se pusieron como locos al verlo. El rubio frunció el ceño y le tendió uno de los cubos a su compañera. Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

—Deja que lo haga Eren, hay que reforzar este encuentro.

Jean desvió la trayectoria de su brazo para que Eren pudiera agarrar el cubo, pero no se dignó a mirarlo mientras lo hacía. El castaño aceptó y se acercó a los delfines que estaban cada vez más ansiosos.

—Tampoco veo por qué. No se va a encargar del delfinario —objetó Jean mientras se encargaba de la otra mitad.

Mikasa lo golpeó en el brazo para reprenderlo y descartó su sudadera para avanzar por la plataforma. Llevaba puesto su traje de neopreno y Eren pudo apreciar el cuerpo tonificado de la muchacha antes de que se zambullera de un salto en el agua.

—Suficiente —dijo Jean con tono seco—. El resto se lo daremos después.

Mikasa silbó desde el centro del tanque y cuatro de los delfines dieron media vuelta para nadar en su dirección. Jean imitó a su compañera y se zambulló para atraer la atención de los otros cuatro.

Eren se quedó un buen rato observándolos apoyado contra la puerta. Se convenció de que Jean se había visto amenazado por su presencia, tal y como había temido mientras conversaba con Connie. Se despidió de ellos al cabo de unos minutos y les dejó que continuaran con su trabajo sin más interrupciones.

Mientras descendía las escaleras, le mandó un mensaje a Marco para preguntar qué tal estaban las cosas en el acuario. No quería atosigarlo ni dar muestras de desconfianza, pero se sentía aún más nostálgico después de haber estado con Jean y Mikasa. Después, aprovechó para llamar a sus padres y a su hermana Isabel. La última lo mantuvo al teléfono casi media hora y las tripas de Eren comenzaron a rugir más de lo normal.

Sorprendido de lo tarde que era, se dirigió a la cafetería con la esperanza de que aún le pudieran servir un menú y comió en el mismo lugar que el día anterior. Se sintió tentado de visitar una vez más a Levi, pero los visitantes acababan de abandonar su zona y prefirió darle su espacio para que pudiera nadar a sus anchas.

Se reunió con Armin antes de terminar la jornada, tal y como le había pedido el director. Eren le contó que todos habían sido muy amables con él, obviando por completo la actitud grosera de Jean _ **,**_ no quería que Armin tomara partido en ese asunto.

—El lunes te daré tu acreditación definitiva y el código para las áreas en las que estás autorizado —explicó su amigo—. Por favor, tómate el fin de semana libre. Yo estaré fuera, pero tienes a Hange a tu disposición para todo lo que necesites. Connie es uno de los que ya se han mudado a tu urbanización, seguro que te explicará encantado dónde puedes hacer la compra.

Eren asintió, el muchacho se había mostrado muy servicial en todo momento.

—Hay una línea de bus que lleva hacia la playa, ya sabes que aquí gozamos de mucha biodiversidad marina y tenemos multitud de arrecifes protegidos. Sé que te encanta hacer inmersiones y hay varios locales donde puedes alquilar el equipo. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió—. O comprarte uno propio.

—Gracias Armin —dijo Eren devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Aunque este fin de semana lo dedicaré a habituarme al barrio. Además, quiero preparar bien el encuentro del lunes con Levi. Quizás otro fin de semana podríamos ir los tres.

—Quizás —contestó Armin poco convencido.

Se despidieron y Eren abandonó el centro más temprano aquel día. De camino a su casa encontró una tienda de alimentación donde se aprovisionó de algunas cosas básicas para llenar la alacena.

Llegó a su casa y vació las maletas antes de que el cansancio hiciera mella en su cuerpo. Acto seguido, conectó su portátil y realizó una videollamada para poder hablar con su sobrino. Aquella era otra particularidad por la cual Armin lo había contratado. Las sirenas que poseía Willy Tibur habían aprendido el lenguaje de signos y Eren lo conocía a la perfección. Su sobrino de diez años apareció en pantalla y ambos comenzaron su animada conversación desprovista de palabras.

Aquel fin de semana Eren aprovechó para visualizar los reportajes que se habían realizado sobre las sirenas de Aquaberio. Tomó apuntes de cosas que le resultaron interesantes, aunque tampoco se desvelaban los detalles técnicos de su mantenimiento y cuidados. Connie libró la mañana del sábado y le hizo una visita para mostrarle el barrio y señalarle los mejores comercios donde comprar ropa, comida y elementos para el hogar.

Eren sabía entretenerse por su cuenta. No le faltó lectura e incluso tuvo tiempo de echar unas partidas con su consola portátil. Pronto se vio programando la alarma de su móvil el domingo por la noche con un nudo en el estómago. Observó la luna ya por costumbre y cerró los ojos en un intento de conciliar el sueño.

Estaba nervioso y deseoso de volver a encontrarse con Levi.


	4. Cara a cara

Eren llevaba un buen rato despierto cuando sonó la alarma de su móvil. Con un gesto rápido la desconectó sin apenas variar su posición y profirió un suspiro que parecía arrancado de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Aquel día comenzaba de forma oficial su trabajo como cuidador de Levi y los nervios no le habían permitido conciliar el sueño.

Se desperezó y retiró las sábanas de forma enérgica. Había sudado bastante debido al ambiente cálido y al exceso de vueltas que había dado en la cama. Contempló su reflejo en el espejo del baño, las ojeras comenzaban a ser un elemento permanente en sus facciones.

Seafeitó la barba que había descuidado durante el fin de semanay se duchó con agua caliente. Sentía los músculos entumecidos y entrecerró los ojos entregándose a aquella calidez que lo envolvía en forma de vapor. Sus dedos dibujaron la silueta de un delfín en la mampara de cristal y se quedó pensativo observando su obra, una idea se materializó en su mente.

Salió de la ducha y bajó a la cocina para prepararse un buen café y unas tostadas. El pelo aún le goteaba y su piel lucía algo enrojecida. No se molestó en sentarse, casi siempre desayunaba de pie apoyado contra la encimera de su minúscula cocina. Continuó fiel a sus costumbres y comprobó las noticias en su móvil mientras daba pequeños sorbos de su taza .

Cuando terminó, subió para vestirse y preparó una mochila con lo que consideraba necesario para acudir a su trabajo. El sonido de su timbre lo sobresaltó y abrió la puerta de la entrada con el ceño fruncido.

—Buenos días —saludó Connie con entusiasmo—. Vi la luz de tu ventana desde la calle y decidí parar por si te apetecía algo de compañía en el trayecto.

—Ah, genial. —Eren echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro—. Dame cinco minutos y ya salgo.

—Perfecto —contestó Connie alargando la r.

Eren se apresuró a agarrar su mochila y una pequeña botella de agua fresca, después comprobó que no se dejaba ninguna luz encendida y se reunió con el muchacho.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Connie al cabo de unos segundos—. Yo lo estaría.

Eren rió por lo bajo y lo miró de reojo.

—Un poco, aunque me pueden más las ganas de empezar.

Connie aminoró un poco el paso y meneó la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Me sorprende que no salieras huyendo en el primer avión de vuelta después de todo lo que te contamos. Levi es un caso imposible.

Eren sonrió a medias y se giró para encararlo antes de contestar.

—Difícil, no imposible.

—Eres muy optimista. Bert también lo fue. —Connie se quedó pensativo—. Más prepotente que optimista, pero bueno, ya sabes el resultado.

Retomaron el ritmo enérgico del principio, sin embargo, Eren aún tenía algo más que añadir al respecto.

—No conozco a Bert ni sus circunstancias —dijo con cautela—, pero fue un error meterse en el tanque de Levi de buenas a primeras. Puede que no se sienta a gusto en Paradis, pero no quita que considere ese terreno como suyo.

—Supongo que quiso fanfarronear tras su visita a Aquaberio —comentó Connie.

Eren le dirigió una mirada interrogante y el muchacho ahondó un poco más en su explicación.

—A menudo Willy intenta contactar con nosotros, con los trabajadores de Paradis. A Bert le llevaba insistiendo un tiempo para que aceptara un contrato. Hasta ahora siempre se había negado, pero hace poco más de un mes pidió unos días de asuntos propios y visitó el centro de Tibur. En principio lo hizo en calidad de turista, pero algunos tenemos nuestras sospechas.

Eren lo escuchó con interés.

—Bert es un tipo muy misterioso, ¿sabes? Llevaba años con nosotros y apenas sabíamos nada de su vida. Si hay algo que me gusta de Paradis es que, a pesar de ser un centro inmenso, transmite un ambiente de confianza, de cercanía. Yo he hecho auténticos amigos ahí dentro, no son solo mis compañeros.

—Se nota que es un sitio agradable.

—Lo es, ya lo verás —admitió Connie con una sonrisa—. El caso es que Bert empezó a declarar que hacíamos las cosas mal con Levi, que darle su espacio estaba bien pero que era importante actuar con disciplina o nunca veríamos cambios en su conducta. De buenas a primeras, sin el consentimiento de Armin, decidió sumergirse en el tanque.

Eren frenó en seco.

—¿Disciplina? ¿Qué pretendía?

—No, no. No llevaba nada con lo que castigar a Levi, al menos hasta donde yo sé. La verdad es que no se nos dieron muchos detalles, solo sé que a los pocos minutos llegó la ambulancia y vi la pierna de Bert y… —Lo sacudió un escalofrío—. Había tanta sangre, se le veía hasta el hueso, ¡el hueso, Eren! Casi vomito ahí mismo, fue impactante.

El castaño reanudó el paso con aquella desagradable imagen mental. Imaginaba el disgusto que le habría supuesto a Armin aquel accidente, sabiendo lo previsor y cauto que era con todo lo relacionado a sus trabajadores y el centro.

—Fuimos a visitarlo al hospital, aunque no quiso explicar mucho de lo ocurrido —prosiguió Connie—. Dijo que Levi no le había dado oportunidad, que se había lanzado contra él nada más verlo y que había salvado la vida por los pelos. Estuvo ingresado tres días y ahora sigue de baja recuperándose en casa. No sé, quizás no estaba tan desencaminado, quizás deberíamos cederle a Tibur los cuidados de Levi.

Ante ese comentario Eren no pudo permanecer impasible. Después de haberse empapado de toda la información posible acerca de Aquaberio **,** tenía más que claro que había algo muy extraño en la manera en la que habían criado a sus sirenas. Bastante se había contenido delante de los turistas el viernes, no estaba dispuesto a consentir más críticas contra la actuación de su mejor amigo.

—Tibur tiene dos especímenes que se criaron en cautividad —dijo con cierta brusquedad—. Levi es salvaje, no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

Connie parpadeó sobrecogido y apoyó un brazo sobre el hombro de Eren.

—Disculpa, no pretendía que sonara como una acusación. Valoro mucho el trabajo de Armin, pero muchos creemos que este asunto escapa de las competencias de Paradis.

Eren suavizó su expresión y el tono de su voz.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que se trata de un caso muy complicado, pero estoy seguro de que existe una manera de llegar hasta Levi.

Ambos se detuvieron delante de la puerta de acceso de los trabajadores, el guarda les permitió el paso sin necesidad de que enseñaran la acreditación.

—Por eso estás aquí, después de todo —añadió Connie—. Me caes bien, Eren. Espero que estés con nosotros bastante tiempo. Hablar contigo es… No sé, transmites esperanza, como si todo fuera posible. Ojalá fuera tan valiente.

Eren lo miró sorprendido. No esperaba que tuviera aquel concepto de él habiendo conversado tan poco. Repasó en su cabeza los intercambios que había mantenido con el joven y el resto, era cierto que a menudo hablaba con entusiasmo, con optimismo y siempre estaba dispuesto para ayudar, pero eso de transmitir esperanza era la primera vez que se lo decían.

—Gracias, tú también me caes muy bien. Todos. Espero poder conoceros mejor estos meses —contestó algo apabullado.

—Seguro que sí.

Eren se despidió para dirigirse a la zona de oficinas. Armin tenía la puerta de su despacho abierta y una cantidad importante de papeleo en el escritorio, estaba tan metido en el contenido de unos informes que no se percató de su presencia.

Eren carraspeó a pocos metros de su amigo provocando un respingo en el rubio.

—Eren —saludó con cortesía—. Llegas pronto, justo ahora me acaban de entregar tu acreditación, está… —Rebuscó entre los folios y levantó varias carpetas—. Aquí.

Le extendió una tarjeta y un sobre en cuyo interior estaba el código de acceso para activarla.

—Tu taquilla es la número 46, necesitarás la tarjeta para abrirla. Tienes acceso a las áreas comunes de los trabajadores, la zona de control, la de reparto de alimento y el tanque de Levi —explicó mientras numeraba con sus dedos—. El acceso a su sala está cerrado a los turistas, también con la misma seguridad, puedes interactuar con él desde ahí o desde la zona exterior.

—Entendido.

Eren aceptó la tarjeta, aunque Armin la sostuvo durante unos minutos sin soltarla.

—Ten mucho cuidado por favor. No me perdonaría otro incidente.

Eren se colgó la acreditación del cuello.

—Tranquilo, en mi contrato están reflejados los posibles riesgos que he aceptado encantado.

Su intento de disipar la tensión no tuvo el efecto deseado. Armin hundió sus hombros y lo miró taciturno.

—Lo digo en serio. Sé que tenemos un plazo límite, pero no quiero que eso implique que tomes una decisión apresurada. Sé cauto, por favor. Cuando decidas sumergirte házmelo saber para preparar la jaula de seguridad.

El castaño palmeó el hombro de su amigo con energía y lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—A veces olvidas que he nadado entre tiburones martillo.

Armin resopló y rodó los ojos ante aquella fingida petulancia.

—Son como carpas comparados con Levi. —Eren rió ante la ocurrencia—. Por cierto, dentro de la taquilla está tu uniforme.

—Gracias, no te entretengo más, ambos tenemos mucho trabajo.

El castaño recorrió los pasillos sintiéndose cada vez más motivado. Dejó sus pertenencias en su taquilla y memorizó el código de su tarjeta para no tener que ir con el sobre a todas partes.

El uniforme consistía en un polo de color negro con el símbolo de Paradis tejido de forma elegante a la altura del pectoral izquierdo. Dos franjas turquesas adornaban los costados de la prenda, otorgándole un punto vibrante y enérgico. Iba a juego con unas bermudas negras impermeables que poseían las mismas franjas en las solapas de los bolsillos laterales. Además, había una camiseta con el logo del centro en grande a la espalda y una sudadera a juego, como las que les había visto a los otros entrenadores. Encontró una anotación que decía que su neopreno y los escarpines los tendría disponibles al día siguiente.

La mayoría de los entrenadores llevaban el traje de buceo y la sudadera o la camiseta, pero él no necesitaba esos complementos en ese momento. Eligió el polo y las bermudas, le sentaban a la perfección.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la zona de taquillas se chocó con Mikasa.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir—. ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha sonrió, descartando las disculpas con gesto despreocupado.

—Me alegra verte.

Eren tuvo que afinar el oído para escucharla, parecía murmurar más que hablar.

—Sí, al parecer muchos esperaban que estuviera rumbo a mi ciudad —bromeó.

Mikasa rió con suavidad y un hoyuelo se formó en sus delicadas facciones, sin embargo, no tardó en componer de nuevo su actitud seria.

—No te pega ser de los que se rinden —respondió escrutándolo con sus ojos negros—. No, sabría que vendrías.

El castaño la miró sin saber muy bien cómo contestar. Había algo en aquella mujer que imponía respeto, un aura misteriosa que se le antojaba cautivadora, algo que iba más allá de esa belleza física.

—Ah, estás aquí. —Escuchó a sus espaldas—. Armin quería hablar con nosotros.

Se trataba de Jean, que hablaba como si él no estuviera presente. El castaño frunció el ceño y decidió pagarle con la misma moneda.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver a Levi, nos vemos —dijo mirando solo a la muchacha.

Ella sonrió de forma cómplice y se despidió con un ademán antes de murmurarle algo a su compañero. Eren avanzó hasta salir a la zona exterior y se dirigió a buscar el alimento de Levi. La encargada lo saludó de forma efusiva y a Eren no le pasó desapercibido la mirada compungida que le dirigió antes de salir por la puerta.

Al parecer todos estaban convencidos de que no superaría el primer día. Eren trató de no darle excesivas vueltas al asunto y se convenció que aquella falta de fé se debía al suceso con Bert más que a una cuestión de desconfianza en sus capacidades. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido.

Incluso Hange había mencionado algo de una apuesta.

Ascendió por las escaleras que conducían a la puerta del tanque de Levi. Jugueteó nervioso con su acreditación antes de decidirse a introducirla en la ranura. El parpadeo verde le hizo contener el aliento y cuando se accionó el mecanismo de cierre de la puerta supo que el tritón estaría preparado para sorprenderlo.

Entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para evitar ningún tipo de interrupción. Avanzó con lentitud hasta llegar a la zona arenosa y se sentó en una roca depositando el cubo entre sus piernas. Había una distancia más que prudente con respecto al borde de la plataforma, tendría tiempo de levantarse y retroceder antes de estar al alcance de las poderosas garras del tritón.

Trató de calmarse, sabiendo que el latido acelerado de su corazón no pasaría desapercibido a esos oídos tan agudizados. A pesar de su preparación, no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando la criatura emergió desde las profundidades dispuesto a enseñarle sus afilados colmillos.

Levi adoptó la misma postura amenazadora dela ocasión anterior; la boca abierta; las garras arañando la plataforma; el torso inclinado hacia adelante y la cola asomando por encima del agua. Eren notó una pequeña variación en la expresión del tritón, un asomo de sorpresa en aquellas pupilas que lucían un aspecto más humano en la superficie.

Eren aprovechó la confusión para relajar su postura, entrelazando sus manos y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, complacido por haber frustrado los planes de Levi. No obstante, el tritón liberó un gruñido gutural mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Hola, Levi —saludó Eren sonriente y asegurándose de que todos sus gestos transmitían un sosiego que lejos estaba de sentir.

El tritón acentuó las arrugas en su entrecejo, su labio tembló ligeramente para mostrar aún más sus colmillos. Eren estaba convencido de que Levi estaba valorando todas sus posibilidades, las cuales se reducían de forma considerable fuera del medio acuático. El castaño contaba con ello, sabía que la criatura era muy inteligente y que no lo atacaría si mantenía una distancia prudente sobre la plataforma.

Pasaron unos segundos, ambos parecían dos estatuas, ninguno quería ceder en su posición. Levi no le quitaba ojo de encima a ese molesto humano que no parecía dispuesto a marcharse. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo que hacía unos días había interrumpido su rato de diversión.

—Eren —dijo el castaño llevando una de sus manos a su pecho.

Levi relajó su postura envarada, aunque no dejó de mostrar recelo hacia su visitante. Su expresión varió de la ira a una de puro aburrimiento. O no comprendía la referencia del biólogo, o sencillamente le daba igual.

Eren creyó que se trataba de una mezcla de ambas.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó mientras introducía una mano en el cubo con suma lentitud.

Levi siguió todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. El castaño tragó saliva, mantener la calma le estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sin embargo, era necesario que Levi se convenciera de que no le tenía miedo.

Eren procuró que ni su postura ni sus gestos reflejaran lo que realmente sentía por dentro. Por un momento, las desconchadas paredes de su dormitorio y el persistente olor a humedad de su antigua vivienda se le antojaron muy acogedores. Desechó aquellos pensamientos para concentrarse de nuevo en el presente, sabía que la más mínima distracción podría dar al traste con ese encuentro tan crucial.

Le lanzó uno de los pescados rozando una de las aletas que nacían de los antebrazos del tritón. La criatura no se molestó en seguir el rumbo de su comida, quería incomodar a Eren con su afilada mirada, con esos iris tan indefinidos como el color del océano.

—Está bien —murmuró Eren—. Tómate tu tiempo.

El castaño sacó un aparato de uno de sus bolsillos y se deslizó por la piedra manteniendo su espalda apoyada contra la irregular superficie. Sentado en el suelo y con el móvil en las manos, abrió de nuevo las noticias, simulando estar muy a gusto acompañado de un tritón que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Levi parpadeó, confuso. ¿Cómo bajaba la guardia delante de su presencia con tanta facilidad? Le estaban entrando ganas de despedazarlo con sus garras por ese despliegue de soberbia, pero sabía que en tierra firme resultaría inútil cualquier intento de llegar hasta él.

Sintió que la rabia bullía desde lo más profundo de su estómago, ascendiendo hasta su garganta. Desconocía las intenciones de aquel ser, pero no se dejaría engañar por esa fingida actitud amistosa que mostraba hacia él. No, ningún humano era bueno, ninguno podía serlo.

Se separó de la plataforma, estirando los músculos de sus brazos y realizando el mismo gesto con su abdomen. Curvó su espalda lo máximo posible y desplegó su cola sobre la superficie del agua. Con un movimiento veloz, y un control asombroso de su cuerpo, contrajo el abdomen y se plegó sobre sí mismo como una pinza, formando una ola con su cola que restalló contra la plataforma y empapó por completo al biólogo.

Eren había seguido por el rabillo de ojo aquellos movimientos y por ese motivo su postura no varió ni un ápice cuando lo golpeó aquella cortina de agua helada. Los mechones de su pelo lo cegaron un instante y su ropa se pegó por completo a su cuerpo.

Pasó una de sus manos por su rostro con exagerada calma, echando su cabello hacia atrás y restregando sus ojos. Después, sacudió las gotas adheridas a la pantalla protectora de su teléfono y lo giró en dirección al tritón con suficiencia.

—Resistente al agua.

Sabía que el otro no comprendería sus palabras, pero sí el fracaso en su intento de molestarlo. Levi permaneció dentro del agua, mostrando solo sus ojos y la mata oscura de su cabello. Un burbujeo le indicó a Eren que estaba gruñendo de nuevo y trató de suprimir la risa que pugnaba por escapar entre sus labios. A pesar de que no se sentía orgulloso de formar parte de esa guerra psicológica, no podía negar que la expresión de Levi era muy divertida.

Parecía un niño a punto de estallar en una pataleta.

De repente, el tritón se zambulló por completo en el agua. Eren estiró su espalda y escudriñó sobre la superficie en un intento de discernir el paradero de la criatura. No distinguió ninguna sombra ni ninguna alteración que pudiera indicarle que nadaba a su alrededor.

Hundió sus hombros y liberó un profundo suspiro. El sol apenas calentaba a esa hora y tenía la carne de gallina. Se encogió en un intento de conservar algo de calor corporal. La mayor parte de esos tanques estaban acondicionados a temperaturas muy frías y el neopreno ayudaba a soportar esas bajas temperaturas.

A los pocos minutos, escuchó el murmullo de fondo de los turistas. Se preguntó si Levi se había escondido por su presencia, o porque había escuchado los cerrojos de las puertas principales de Paradis. Sabía que si permanecía quieto en aquella plataforma acabaría enfermando, por lo que decidió dar por zanjado ese primer encuentro y abandonó la zona de Levi llevándose el cubo de comida consigo.

Regresó a la zona de reparto de alimento y pidió que conservaran la comida hasta el mediodía. Recibió todo tipo de miradas debido a su aspecto, algunas cargadas de preocupación y otras con evidente tinte burlón. Acudió hacia su taquilla detestando el crujido de sus deportivas mojadas y descartó el polo para colocarse la camiseta.

Miró la hora y se sintió un poco inútil, hasta que Levi no comenzara a tolerarlo se encontraría con multitud de horas muertas en las que no sabría qué hacer. Por supuesto, Armin contaba con ello y le había transmitido que no se preocupara al respecto. Aún así, Eren detestaba sentirse ocioso a sabiendas de que cobraría cada minuto que permaneciera en el centro.

Se dirigió a la cafetería, en esa ocasión para pedir una infusión. Sentía que toda la tensión que había acumulado en ese primer encuentro cara a cara con Levi le estaba pasando factura a los músculos de su cuello. Se relajó en su acostumbrada mesa y se preguntó si el tritón ya habría descubierto la ausencia de espectadores en su zona.

* * *

Estaba furioso consigo mismo. No solo por el hecho de que aquel humano lo hubiera retado abiertamente invadiendo parte de su territorio y denegándole su ración, sino por la dependencia que se había creado con respecto a la comida. En los océanos había aprendido a sobrevivir desde muy pequeño, había tenido que aprender a ser fuerte y astuto para no acabar siendo el almuerzo de algún depredador. Así mismo, también había aprendido a soportar el hambre, a comer con irregularidad, a guardar alimentos que a menudo eran encontrados por otros.

Así era la libertad, una prueba constante de supervivencia.

Su estómago rugió y sintió un vacío incómodo que le provocó nauseas. Rebuscó dentro de su cueva algún resto que pudiera haber reservado, pero por una vez no había nada a lo que hincarle el diente. Apretó los puños con frustración, no era la primera vez que se quedaba sin comer.

Sus oídos vibraron al detectar voces cercanas a su zona, frunció el ceño extrañado, sonaban más amortiguadas de lo habitual.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma involuntaria, sus músculos se tensaron, sus sentidos se agudizaron y su mirada trató de ver más allá de sus posibilidades. Esperaba escuchar el retumbar del avance de los humanos, ese conjunto de ruidos extrañosque articulaban con la boca, los golpes en el cristal…

Nada, solo un murmullo lejano.

Se preguntó si aquella sería una nueva estrategia. Si estarían esperando a que saliera, confiado de que estaba solo, para irrumpir en la estancia y observarlo como hacían con los delfines. Aplacó su creciente curiosidad, debía ser cauto, debía ser firme.

Jamás les daría esa satisfacción.

* * *

Eren regresó puntual a la zona exterior para su segundo encuentro del día con el tritón. Hacía escasos minutos que se había anunciado una nueva exhibición del delfinario y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo desde el mismo lugar donde lo había mojado Levi aquella mañana.

Utilizó la roca como respaldo y observó que el pescado que le había lanzado antes continuaba intacto sobre la arena, reseco y con mal aspecto. Dudó sobre si debía acercarse a retirarlo, pero estaba demasiado cerca del borde de la plataforma y Levi podría sorprenderlo en cualquier momento.

Suspiró resignado y esperó a detectar algún movimiento sobre el agua que le indicara el paradero de la criatura. Había estado tentado de asomarse en varias ocasiones al área de turistas para comprobar si Levi se había aventurado a nadar a sus anchas, pero se contuvo para evitar molestarlo.

La exhibición comenzó. Una música enérgica resonó a través de los altavoces mientras que una grabación presentaba a los entrenadores y los seis delfines que realizarían el espectáculo. Eren sonrió, siempre se rotaba para que al menos dos de ellos pudieran descansar. Una enorme pantalla colocada frente a las gradas del público ofrecía imágenes de los propios espectadores, que saludaban emocionados cada vez que eran enfocados.

Eren encontró sustanciales diferencias con respecto al acuario donde trabajaba. Allí no contaban con tanta tecnología ni tanta capacidad para turistas. Una vez más, admiró la inversión que había realizado el rubio aún cuando se trataba de algo en lo que no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

Mikasa abrió el show, surfeando sobre los hocicos de dos de los ejemplares. Poseía un equilibrio y control excelentes, lo que le permitieron dar toda una vuelta a lo largo del perímetro del tanque. Finalizó con un salto, impulsada gracias a los delfines, antes de introducirse en el agua de forma elegante.

Eren aplaudió entusiasmado desde su posición hasta que un siseo lo sobresaltó y lo paralizó en el sitio. Tan concentrado estaba en la exhibición que había olvidado donde se encontraba y con _qui_ _én._

Unos ojos hostiles lo observaban desde el borde de la plataforma.

—Hola, Levi —saludó como aquella mañana.

Giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia el tanque de los delfines, controlando de reojo la posición del tritón. Se regañó mentalmente por haber sido tan incauto y trató de disfrutar un poco de lo que restaba de espectáculo.

Jean no se quedó corto con respecto a su compañera. Sus delfines realizaban las piruetas con una coordinación asombrosa, sin importar a la altura a la que estuvieran colocados los aros. Eren se quedó sin habla cuando, en el punto más alto, no saltaron los tres delfines, sino que uno de ellos impulsó al propio Jean para que realizara la maniobra a la vez que los otros dos.

Decir que aquello era impresionante se quedaba corto. Volvió a aplaudir, ganándose un nuevo siseo por parte de Levi.

—¿No te gusta este sonido? —preguntó mientras daba una palmada.

El tritón frunció el ceño y enseñó los dientes.

—Está bien —murmuró el biólogo encogiéndose de hombros.

El público estalló en un sonoro aplauso, provocando que Levi diera un respingo. Eren se mordió el labio, al parecer no se había acostumbrado del todo a eso. Decidió ignorar el cierre de la actuación y golpeó con suavidad el cubo metálico para atraer la atención de Levi.

—¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? —preguntó con voz calmada.

Levi sacó una de sus manos fuera del agua y agarró el pescado que yacía sobre la arena cubierto de moscas. Eren se alarmó.

—No, no —dijo mostrando la palma de su mano—. Ese no…

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras Levi se sumergía de nuevo en el agua. Por un instante, dudó sobre si acercarse, no quería quedar al alcance de esas garras.

Resopló amargado, llevándose las manos por encima de la cabeza. Si Levi enfermaba por su culpa no se lo perdonaría. Enterró el rostro entre sus manos con evidente agobio, no sabía qué hacer.

Algo lo golpeó con fuerza en su oreja, dejando un rastro viscoso en gran parte de su rostro. Retiró despacio las manos y un olor desagradable invadió sus fosas nasales. Distinguió restos del pescado a sus pies y unos ojos que lo observaban expectantes de nuevo desde el borde de la plataforma.

A Eren se le hincharon las aletillas de la nariz y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia.

Se limpió lo mejor que pudo y se levantó para acortar un poco la distancia con el tritón. Avanzó unos pasos y se puso de cuclillas, todavía estaba dentro de un perímetro seguro, si Levi salía del agua le daría tiempo de sobra de retroceder hasta la puerta.

Sus hombros se hundieron y su mirada transmitió el mismo mensaje que sus palabras.

—Quiero ayudarte, de verdad.

Levi lo contempló, al menos en esa ocasión no estaba gruñendo.

—Yo también estoy lejos de casa, ¿sabes? —siguió hablando, bajando la mirada mientras dibujaba sobre la arena—. No voy a hacerte daño.

Levi vaciló, la voz de aquel humano no era del todo desagradable y la mirada que transmitían esos enormes ojos era cálida. Sabía que estaba intentando comunicarse con él, pero no estaba interesado en forjar ningún lazo con los seres que lo mantenían cautivo. Su estomagó rugió de nuevo, por fortuna no fue perceptible para esos oídos tan poco desarrollados.

—Mira. —Eren alargó una mano por detrás de su espalda muy despacio y sacó del cubo un pescado en buen estado—. Estás más tranquilo.

Lo lanzó con cuidado al agua y comprobó con alivio que Levi lo agarraba al instante. Sin apartar la mirada de él, el tritón decapitó a su presa con deliberada lentitud, escupiendo esa parte sobre la arena en dirección a Eren.

El castaño suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

Comenzó a hablar de nuevo, con esa voz sosegada y profunda, a pesar de que su interlocutor no entendía ni una sola palabra. Levi terminó de devorar el pescado y frunció el ceño al contemplar a aquel humano. Quizás no estaba en sus cabales. No sabía nada de aquellas criaturas, pero estaba seguro de que tenía ante sí a un ejemplar realmente estúpido.

A lo mejor el resto de su especie quería deshacerse de él y por eso lo habían enviado a su tanque.

Su curiosidad lo invitó a asomarse un poco más. De no ser porque odiaba profundamente a aquellas criaturas, se habría compadecido de aquel macho que hablaba ó su mirada hacia los dibujos que había en la arena y se sorprendió al distinguir varias siluetas de delfines, un tanto amorfas, pero reconocibles. Un click escapó de su garganta de forma involuntaria al reconocerlos.

—Delfines —dijo Eren haciendo un gesto con sus manos.

Levi clavó sus ojos en él y el biólogo se sintió traspasado por aquella mirada cargada de inteligencia. Se sintió vulnerable y falló en el intento de ocultar ese sentimiento. Levi se dio cuenta y comenzó a gruñir.

—No —dijo Eren con voz firme.

Levi se impulsó con su cola de forma repentina y aterrizó sobre la arena bastante cerca de Eren. El castaño dio un salto hacia atrás, tropezando con el cubo y arañándose el hombro con la roca que había hecho su servicio de asiento. Levi se arrastró sobre la arena para llegar hasta el cubo.

Sacó varios ejemplares de su interior y los agarró contra su pecho de forma recelosa. Después, golpeó el cubo para lanzárselo a Eren, errando en su trayectoria. El castaño tragó saliva al escuchar el estruendo del metal contra la roca. De haber acertado, aquel impacto lo habría tumbado por completo, la criatura poseía mucha más fuerza de la que se esperaba por su complexión.

Levi le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y un último siseo antes de retroceder de forma torpe hacia el agua y desaparecer de su vista por completo. Eren soltó una bocanada de aire de forma temblorosa y se llevó una mano al pecho en un intento de relajar su desbocado corazón. Había estado cerca, había confiado demasiado.

Sin embargo, había visto algo en la mirada de Levi, un atisbo de curiosidad, un segundo de tregua en la maraña de odio que lo consumía. Observó sus dibujos, que se habían borrado bajo los movimientos del tritón. Se aferraría a eso, a esa posibilidad.

Se incorporó dolorido de un pie y agarró el cubo para marcharse del tanque. Dedicó una última mirada a sus espaldas, sabía que Levi no volvería a salir mientras él estuviera presente, ya había conseguido lo que quería. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se preguntó si su línea de actuación había sido correcta. Quería que Levi se acostumbrara a su presencia, que lo integrara dentro de su entorno. Lo había premiado con comida cuando estaba más relajado contemplando sus dibujos.

Una duda lo atenazó, pero la desechó meneando la cabeza. Si hubiera actuado como Connie, Levi habría entendido que podría dominarlo siempre.

No del todo convencido, devolvió el cubo y trató de disimular su actitud derrotista con una sonrisa. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y le escribió un mensaje a Hange.

 **Eren:** ¿Estás libre después?

Se dirigió a la zona de vestuario, donde se hallaba habilitada una fila de duchas individuales para los entrenadores. Sacó de su mochila una toalla y agradeció que los cubículos contaran con un dispensador de gel que se rellenaba todos los días, había olvidado el suyo en casa.

El agua caliente le arrancó un gruñido de satisfacción. Miró la herida de su hombro y la enjabonó a conciencia, repasando en su mente todas y cada una de las expresiones que había visto en el rostro de Levi, la mayoría hostiles.

Se secó con rapidez y enroscó la toalla a su cintura antes de abrir la puerta. Se encontró cara a cara con Jean, que también estaba semidesnudo.

« _Joder, de todos con los que me pod_ _ía cruzar…_ » pensó malhumorado.

Esperó a que el otro lo ignorara como de costumbre y siguiera con sus asuntos, pero Jean apoyó su espalda contra una de las duchas y se cruzó de brazos.

—No parece que te haya ido muy bien —comentó con cierto desdén.

A Eren le hirvió la sangre.

—No creí que te importara —contestó con brusquedad.

Jean alzó una ceja y resopló con burla.

—Mira, Eren, no sé qué has venido a demostrar aquí. —Irguió su postura y avanzó un par de pasos—. Ya tienes tu reconocimiento, tu trabajo, tu vida. No va a haber nada honorable en encontrar tu cadáver flotando en ese tanque. Te aconsejo que vuelvas a tu casa y te olvides de Paradis.

Eren acortó la distancia y lo miró desafiante.

—Yo no he venido a demostrar nada. He venido a trabajar —dijo tajante—. Y no entiendo en qué te afecta eso a ti. Ni siquiera estamos en el mismo área.

Jean chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas, Eren. No sabía que tenías prisa por morir. —Le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta de una ducha mirando por encima de su hombro—. Era solo un consejo.

Eren apretó los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Detestaba tener que contenerse tanto y, aunque había ejercitado la paciencia con respecto a los animales, con las personas era otra historia.

Recordó la actuación del otro aquella tarde con los delfines. No cabía duda de que Armin lo había contratado por sus habilidades como entrenador, porque como persona dejaba mucho que desear. Se preguntó si siempre tendría ese retorcido comienzo con las nuevas incorporaciones o si se trataba de algo más personal. Era cierto que Armin le había ofrecido ese puesto, pero fue antes de que contratara a sus actuales entrenadores.

« _Menudo primer d_ _ía_ » pensó con fastidio.

Se cambió de ropa y cerró su taquilla de un portazo. Se llevó el polo que había mojado Levi para lavarlo y secarlo apropiadamente en casa, ya que el olor a humedad había quedado impregnado en la tela.

Conforme avanzaba por el pasillo, sintió una vibración en su bolsillo. Su encontronazo con Jean le había hecho olvidar el mensaje que le había mandado a Hange minutos antes. Comprobó que se trataba de una llamada y contestó.

—Eren, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hange con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—Sí, tranquila, todo bien. —Hizo una pausa y saludó con un cabeceo a dos responsables de mantenimiento—. Te llamaba porque quería algo de información respecto a Levi.

—¡Oh!, ¿no te mandó Armin un informe? No hay mucho que contar. Apenas nos ha dejado observarlo.

—Sí, lo recibí. Me refería a otro asunto...el incidente.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea durante unos segundos.

—¿Por qué me escribes a mí para esto?

—Porque siento que hay algo más y para Armin es un asunto desagradable.

Un nuevo silencio le llevó a pensar que la llamada se había cortado.

—¿Hange?

—Sigo aquí. No sé por qué sospechas eso. Se metió en el agua y Levi lo atacó, ya has comprobado lo fiero que es.

—Por eso mismo me cuesta creer que no llevara nada con lo que defend...

—Te veo en tu casa después. Compra un buen vino _._

El camino de vuelta fue mucho más tranquilo. Esperó por Connie y contestó de forma vaga al aluvión de preguntas que le hizo con respecto a Levi. Desvió la conversación hacia las aficiones de ambos y descubrió que Connie tenía un primo suyo que trabajaba en una tienda de equipo de buceo en la costa. Le prometió que lo acompañaría a alguna inmersión y se pusieron de acuerdo para ir juntos al trabajo todas las mañanas.

Cuando entró a su casa, le sobrevino un cansancio demoledor. Observó con anhelo los asientos mullidos de su sofá, pero recordó que tenía que preparar cena para dos y se puso manos a la obra antes de que la pereza lo venciera por completo.

Hange llegó un par de horas más tarde con unos dulces para el postre y ambos degustaron en silencio el rissoto de setas que había preparado Eren.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó sin rodeos la científica una vez que hubo rebañado su plato con un trozo de pan.

—Los detalles de lo que sucedió.

Hange chasqueó la lengua y suspiró. Levantó su copa y dio un buen sorbo antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Está bien, pero creo que te va a decepcionar, no hay mucho. Bert fue de los primeros empleados que tuvo Armin. Es un tipo de pocas palabras, un poco raro, pero casi todos los que nos dedicamos apasionadamente a esto lo somos así que… Era muy bueno con los leones marinos y ayudó a rehabilitar a la ballena que tuvimos aquí hace unos años. Empezó a recibir ofertas de Aquaberio, casi todos las recibimos. El caso es que visitó el recinto y cuando regresó se empeñó en que sabía cómo teníamos que proceder con Levi. Armin lo meditó bastante porque ya había mostrado ser muy capaz, pero no quería arriesgarse a que se sumergiera en el tanque sin preparar un dispositivo de seguridad adecuado. Bert actuó por su cuenta una tarde y entró.

Hizo una pausa y rellenó su copa antes de proseguir.

—Mikasa fue la que escuchó los gritos porque estaba comprobando que todo estaba en orden en el área de exhibición. Cuando llegamos, Bert estaba en el agua rodeado de sangre. Lo sacamos de ahí y llamamos a la ambulancia. Yo me quedé rezagada, no veía a Levi por ninguna parte.

Eren se humedeció el labio y se inclinó sobre la mesa ansioso.

—Me dirigí a la zona inferior corriendo. Lo encontré ahí, nadando, pero estaba extraño, desorientado, torpe. Chocaba contra el cristal, me recordó a cuando se desperezaba de la sedación después de las curas. En ese momento sospeché que Bert había hecho algo, pero no podía meter a nadie ahí dentro, ni me atrevía a sedarlo por miedo a una sobredosis.

Eren entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada. Hange tenía un sexto sentido, rara vez erraba con sus conjeturas.

—Bert ha contado su versión. Según él solo le dio una patada para defenderse y escapar. Yo te digo una cosa, de haber querido y haber podido, Levi lo habría matado. Sin embargo, no hay pruebas. No había forma de meterse en el tanque. No podemos lanzar esa acusación sobre Bert.

—Pero tú misma sospechas que hubo algo extraño.

Hange se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás le dio una patada fuerte en la cabeza y lo dejó atontado. Tampoco podemos dejarnos llevar por teorías conspiratorias, ya pasamos esa etapa. ¿Te acuerdas del viejo Frank? Pensábamos que era un asesino en serie.

Eren rió por lo bajo al recordar al enfurruñado frutero que vivía en su antiguo barrio.

—Su mujer desapareció una temporada.

—Sí, estábamos convencidos de que la tenía enterrada bajo un limonero —añadió Hange con melancolía.

—Hasta que volvió después de su ingreso en el hospital.

—Sí... Lo dimos todo en aquella investigación.

Más bien fue ella la que arrastró a Eren en aquella locura, era de los pocos chavales del barrio que se dignaba a escucharla.

—Aun así Aquaberio no me gusta. Me vi todos los reportajes de sus sirenas y siempre están...complacientes con los turistas —dijo Eren retomando de nuevo el hilo principal de la conversación.

—También entienden el cautiverio como su modo de vida. Además, no dejan de presionar a Armin para que les permitan trasladar a la hembra a nuestras instalaciones. No creo que a Levi le viniera del todo mal relacionarse con alguien de su especie, pero Armin teme que reaccione de forma agresiva. Además, no nos parece muy ético. Hemos tenido que ceder con otros animales, pero...

—Sí, lo comprendo.

—Te pido discreción con este asunto. Como ves, no hay mucho que contar, son solo teorías. Además, Bert ya no va a volver a trabajar con nosotros. Armin llegó a un acuerdo económico con él. No hubo denuncia por ninguna de las dos partes, el asunto está zanjado.

Eren asintió de forma distraída, aunque su expresión dejaba a las claras que continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto.

—No entiendo por qué Armin fue tan benévolo con él. Bert no habría podido denunciarlo porque fue una imprudencia suya.

Hange se encogió de hombros.

—Hay cosas que solo Armin sabe.

Eren se tumbó en la cama aquella noche con la cabeza a punto de explotar. Hange le había repetido una y mil veces que olvidara aquel asunto, que se trataba de un callejón sin salida. Sin embargo, para Eren tenía una importancia desmedida. Levi ya era bastante desconfiado con los humanos debido a sus experiencias pasadas y un encontronazo desagradable con un miembro de Paradis sin duda añadiría más dificultad a su misión de ganarse la confianza de la criatura.

Estaba agotado, desmoralizado y preocupado.

—Cómo llego hasta ti, Levi —preguntó a la oscuridad de su dormitorio.

No hubo respuesta, ni a través de sus pensamientos ni a través de sus sueños. En lugar de eso, lo invadieron pesadillas en las que unos afilados colmillos aprisionaban su garganta mientras lo arrastraban hacia la profundidad de las aguas marinas.


	5. Contrarreloj

Levi apoyó sus palmeados dedos sobre la lisa superficie de cristal, contemplando el reflejo de su blanquecina piel en ese material indestructible. Frunció el ceño y deslizó su mano empleando sus garras en un intento de provocar alguna imperfección en aquella cárcel transparente. No hubo suerte tampoco en aquella ocasión, nada, ni un leve rasguño.

Sus garras eran potentes pero aquella cosa era algo que jamás había visto en el fondo marino. Se sintió frustrado y se impulsó con su cola para recorrer aquel perímetro por décima vez aquella mañana.

Su humor había mejorado desde que se percató de que, por algún motivo, las visitas de aquellos humanos habían cesado. Se alegró cuando pudo desentumecer los músculos de su cuerpo, aprovechando para nadar durante las horas que antes permanecía recluído en la cueva. Poco a poco notaba su cuerpo más enérgico, más fuerte.

Necesitaba estar fuerte para salir de ahí.

Por un momento pensó en el muchacho de ojos verdes que estaría a punto de llegar con el cubo de comida. Había algo en ese humano que lo hacía diferente del resto y no estaba seguro de qué se trataba. Tenía una corazonada, una sensación de que aquel ser era más confiable que el resto. Aquello le resultaba inexplicable pero la curiosidad estaba ahí, invitándolo a desentrañar aquel misterio. Una parte de él quería acercarse, la otra se repetía una y mil veces que aquella era una estratagema más en un intento de dominar su voluntad.

Aún sumido en ese debate interno, se refugió sobre el lecho de algas pardas que conformaban el bosque de su hábitat. Cerró los párpados y se dejó envolver por aquella masa de láminas flotantes. Algunos filamentos acariciaron su piel con suavidad, mientras que otros se enredaban ligeramente en torno a sus antebrazos. Encogió los hombros cuando notó un cosquilleo a la altura de sus branquias y sus labios dibujaron una ligera sonrisa. Permaneció oculto entre la espesura imaginándose en un lugar completamente diferente, en mar abierto, donde utilizaba esos escondites para acechar a alguna presa. Temía que sus habilidades de cazador mermaran del todo en aquellas condiciones, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Lo que tenía claro es que no iba a dejarse morir de hambre, aún no había perdido la esperanza.

Volvería a casa algún día. Lo conseguiría.

Hundió sus hombros y agarró uno de esos brazos vegetales para estrujarlo entre sus dedos hasta desmenuzar ese sector, separándolo de la raíz. La tira ascendió lentamente hacia la superficie en toda su extensión y permaneció flotando sin rumbo hasta engancharse en el borde rugoso de la plataforma.

Gruñó y compuso una mueca de desagrado al sentir cierta similitud con el inerte alga. Aquella existencia era tediosa, nadar sin rumbo, esperar a que le dieran de comer, recorrer una y otra vez el mismo perímetro... Resultaba deprimente.

El único estímulo del día que marcaba la diferencia era la visita de aquel tipo que se sentaba sobre una roca con un extraño objeto luminiscente entre sus manos, esperando el momento en el que empezarán las exhibiciones de delfines. Si algo le tenia que reconocer a ese humano era su actitud testaruda.

De vez en cuando le dibujaba algo deforme en la arena y hacía gestos repetitivos con sus dedos. Era obvio que intentaba comunicarse con él, pero no quería caer tan bajo, no quería confiarse, ni ceder por unas pocas piezas de pescado.

Aún así se aburría en exceso y los delfines continuaban ignorando sus vanos intentos de comunicación. Siempre había sido un ser solitario, pero había perdido la noción del tiempo metido en aquel lugar. Se estaba desquiciando, necesitaba contacto, necesitaba sentirse parte de algo. Recordó una vez más a la manada con la que había interactuado en el mar. Conocía a aquellos delfines, lo habían aceptando obviando las diferencias de aspecto que había entre ambas especies. No importaba que él poseyera un par de manos con garras, o una boca en lugar de un extenso hocico, aquellos detalles resultaban banales, no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

Sus pensamientos se trasladaron de nuevo a aquel humano, mas parecido a él físicamente que un delfín, como si su propia psicología se burlara de aquellas afirmaciones. ¿Cómo podía sentirse más cercano a esos cetáceos que a un humano con el que guardaba cierto parecido anatómico? Meneó la cabeza disgustado. No, lo que le habían hecho esos seres era imperdonable, lo que hacían en aquellas embarcaciones era imperdonable. Las diferencias entre ellos eran insalvables, estaba convencido de ello, sin embargo, aquella duda continuó atenazando sus pensamientos.

Los odiaba. No debía confiar. Eran seres crueles que mutilaban, que mataban por el mero placer de hacerlo.

Todos eran iguales...

* * *

Eren aceptó la primera ración que le correspondía a Levi aquella mañana. La encargada del reparto le sonrió con amabilidad, pero Eren se percató de que también lo hacía con lástima. Jamás se había sentido tan señalado en su vida.

Se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la zona del tanque de Levi, dudando de sus capacidades para llevar a cabo su cometido. No podía negar que el tritón lo intimidaba y, aunque su estrategia se basaba en dejarle espacio y permitir que se acostumbrara a su presencia, lo cierto era que no había visto ni el más mínimo progreso en aquellas dos semanas.

Ninguna criatura se lo había puesto tan difícil.

Llevaba dos días dándole vueltas al asunto. Las profundas ojeras que surcaban su rostro delataban la escasez de sueño que conciliada por las noches. Estaba desanimado y cada vez le costaba más disimular con una sonrisa frente al resto de cuidadores.

Menos con Jean, detestaba ese aire de suficiencia con el que siempre lo observaba.

Afianzó su agarre en el asa del cubo metálico, al menos le habían arreglado la abolladura que le había provocado Levi al lanzarlo contra las rocas para amedrentarlo. Aquella marca era una señal que lo avergonzaba, delataba su fracaso, sus nulos progresos con el tritón.

Empezaba a dudar de ser capaz de soportar lo que restaba del primer mes. No quería aprovecharse de su amigo, no quería engañarlo, no le haría perder el tiempo a Armin si todo continuaba igual pasados esos treinta días. Pronto se reanudarían las visitas turísticas y Levi continuaría sin colaborar lo más mínimo.

Pasó su tarjeta por el decodificador y la puerta metálica emitió su característico chasquido. Empujó con su brazo y se internó en la plataforma llevado por la inercia de la costumbre, sin embargo, algo lo hizo detenerse en seco antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Tumbado, con una fina capa de arena adherida a su pálida piel, se encontraba Levi, disfrutando de los escasos rayos solares matutinos. Desde hacía días un cielo encapotado les había privado del buen tiempo y el tritón parecía decidido a aprovechar esa inesperada tregua. Eren tragó saliva y se infundió coraje como hacía cada vez que entraba a alimentarlo. Se repitió que aquel ser era torpe fuera del agua y que no habría peligro alguno si continuaba manteniendo la distancia de seguridad. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se aproximó con cautela a la roca que le servía de asiento. Notó la mirada de la criatura puesta en sus movimientos en todo momento pero intentó actuar con naturalidad, como si su presencia en la plataforma no lo intimidara en absoluto.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en dominar sus reacciones.

—Buenos días, Levi.

El aludido entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró con expresión de aburrimiento. Simuló relajarse extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante antes de cruzarlos para crear un apoyo para su barbilla. Eren sabía que aquella actitud calmada era pura fachada y que Levi reaccionaría de forma agresiva ante la más mínima sospecha de peligro. Introdujo la mano en el cubo y le mostró una pieza.

—¿Quieres?

Levi lo miró de reojo durante unos segundos y después volvió a fijar la vista al frente, hacia el tanque de exhibiciones. Eren suspiró y se acomodó como pudo. Pretendía premiar el comportamiento de Levi, pero el otro tampoco estaba por la labor de participar en esos refuerzos positivos.

—Ya no sé qué hacer contigo —murmuró Eren con la mirada perdida—. Ni siquiera sé si esta es una estrategia tuya para que me confíe y así puedas atacarme.

Giró su rostro hacia el tritón.

—Sí, es posible que estés jugando a eso. Eres inteligente.

Levi continuaba ignorándolo, aunque de vez en cuando giraba una de sus pupilas en su dirección.

—No se está tan mal hoy, ¿verdad? Aunque no entiendas una mierda de lo que te digo y te de lo mismo.

Levi frunció el ceño al detectar el cambio en la voz de Eren, era la primera vez que mostraba ¿frustración? ¿Rabia? ¿Acaso intentaría atacarlo? ¿Mostraría ese humano por fin su auténtica naturaleza?

El tritón tensó los músculos, preparándose para una posible defensa.

—Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que te estás perjudicando con esa actitud —continuó abatido—. Es la primera vez que se me pasa por la cabeza abandonar un caso, en serio. No sé ni por qué me preocupo, pero no quiero que acabes en las garras de Tibur.

Eren comenzó a arañar la arena.

—Esto es jodidamente frustrante.

Levi levantó la cabeza y lo miró con intensidad. Eren suspiró y cruzó los brazos para abrazar las rodillas contra su pecho.

—Perdona, hoy tengo un día de mierda.

No era para menos, su hermana Isabel lo había llamado aquella mañana muy preocupada por los resultados de una analítica que se había hecho su madre. Eren había intentado indagar un poco más, pero todo lo que le había explicado ella es que le tenían que hacer unas pruebas más específicas y que su padre estaba acelerando ese proceso gracias a su puesto de influencia en el hospital. A Eren le resultaba muy significativo que su padre hubiera sido el primero en solicitar un estudio más exhaustivo, estaba muy preocupado y detestaba la idea de no poder hacerles una visita apropiada durante su día de descanso.

Aquella noticia, sumado al escaso progreso con Levi, lo habían puesto de un humor de perros aquella mañana.

—Debería estar en casa —musitó apenado.

Levi relajó su postura de nuevo, comprendiendo que el lenguaje corporal del muchacho no suponía una amenaza. Por su rostro se sucedían una serie de expresiones que era capaz de reconocer de forma vaga. Extendió con lentitud uno de sus brazos sobre la arena en dirección al castaño, con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, y emitió un chasquido con su garganta para llamar su atención. Eren lo miró extrañado y Levi repitió el sonido, lanzando una mirada hacia el cubo.

Eren lo contempló atónito durante unos segundos antes de introducir una mano para sacar uno de los pescados. Se lo mostró y Levi repitió el sonido con insistencia. El biólogo tragó saliva, aquella era la primera vez que Levi hacia un gesto tan humano. Lo normal eran aquellas afiladas miradas, gruñidos y muecas en las que le mostraba sus afilados colmillos. Eren trató de dominar la euforia para no realizar ningún gesto brusco.

Debía ser cauto, con Levi nunca se sabía.

Extendió su brazo con lentitud y con gesto suave le lanzó el pescado. El muchacho no destacaba por su puntería y la trayectoria del alimento se alejaba bastante de la garra del tritón, no obstante, Levi lo sorprendió al atraparlo en el aire antes de que se precipitara sobre la arena.

El castaño contuvo la respiración mientras Levi arrancaba con un gesto la cabeza del animal. Procedió a devorarlo con cuidado, escupiendo alguna que otra espina sobre la arena. Aquella era la primera vez que comía delante suya.

—Que aproveche —musitó con asombro.

Levi se detuvo un segundo, lo miró de reojo y continuó con su tarea.

Eren suspiró y volvió a arañar la arena, dibujando formas abstractas en lugar de sus intentos de delfines. Pasados unos segundos, se percató de que Levi observaba con atención lo que estaba haciendo.

—No hay delfines hoy.

Borró las líneas para comenzar un nuevo dibujo, trató de esmerarse pero el resultado fue tan penoso como los anteriores.

—Este eres tú —dijo mientras abarcaba con sus brazos su obra.

Señaló con sus dedos la figura y después a Levi y se sorprendió al ver que este entrecerraba los ojos y lo miraba ofendido. Apenas pudo protegerse con sus manos cuando la cola del tritón describió un círculo sobre la plataforma para lanzarle un puñado de arena.

Eren tosió y liberó una corta risa.

—Cuando quieres entiendes las cosas, ¿eh?

Levi se acomodó de nuevo y fijó su mirada en la zona de exhibición. Aún faltaba un buen rato para que comenzara el espectáculo, pero ya había dos ejemplares nadando a sus anchas en el tanque. Eren también se concentró en ellos, en la gracilidad de sus movimientos y la asombrosa coordinación de sus juegos.

Entonces desvió su mirada de nuevo al tritón y se quedó sin aliento.

Los ojos de Levi se veían más humanos que nunca, sus pupilas lucían un tamaño normal y había un brillo muy particular en ellos mientras seguía los movimientos de la pareja. Parecía un crío que contemplaba anonadado el escaparate de una juguetería. Eren no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en su pecho al ser testigo de aquella expresión suavizada, tan insólita en la criatura.

Era como si anhelada esa diversión, como si deseara...

—Nadar con ellos —susurró Eren.

Levi transformó su mirada en una de desconfianza. Había bajado la guardia y detestaba la manera en la que lo estaba escrutando el muchacho. Se giró un poco en su dirección, sin romper contacto visual, conectando sus ojos con ese par de orbes verdes tan llamativos.

El biólogo hizo lo propio y no se amilanó por la actitud de Levi. Llevaban dos semanas con ese tira y afloja, con esa lucha de dominación. El terreno acuático continuaba bajo los dominios de Levi y el castaño aún tenía el neopreno bien guardado en su taquilla. Hasta que el otro no aceptara del todo su presencia en la superficie, no se plantearía la posibilidad de hacer una primera inmersión.

Dudaba que ese día estuviera próximo, o si llegaría antes de que hiciera las maletas para regresar a su ciudad.

Aquellos iris indefinidos intentaron mirar más allá, como aquella primera vez que se cruzaron a través del cristal. Eren se sintió tan indefenso como ese día, pero no movió ningún músculo, ni siquiera osó parpadear. Dejó que el otro entreviera sus intenciones, que desnudara su alma para que comprendiera que no quería hacerle daño, que solo quería ayudarlo. Pensó que quizás estaba sobrestimando ese gesto, que quizás aquella mirada intuitiva no sería capaz de comprender su mensaje.

Su corazón se aceleró, amortiguando cualquier sonido que procediera del exterior. El entorno se volvió borroso en la periferia de su campo de visión. Su cuerpo se volvió más ligero, como cuando realizaba una inmersión. El viento amainó, como si quisiera retener las voces que querían llegar hasta ellos.

Eren olvidó el lugar en el que hallaba. Se concentró por completo en aquella conexión, en aquel diálogo mudo que habían establecido sus miradas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y terminó erizando el vello de su nuca. Entreabrió sus labios y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

El sonido de los aplausos rompió aquella atmósfera tan extraña que se había instalado entre los dos. Levi parpadeó, frunció el ceño y gruñó por lo bajo mientras retrocedía con la ayuda de sus manos.

—No, espera —pidió Eren, alargando una mano en su dirección.

Levi se internó en su tanque y no apareció más a pesar de que apenas había comido aquella mañana. Eren se cansó de llamarlo y lanzó dos piezas de pescado al agua antes de marcharse. Conforme bajaba los escalones, el muchacho analizó lo que acababa de suceder en aquella plataforma. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso aquellos seres podían hipnotizar? ¿Podían ejercer algún tipo de magia sobre sus conciencias como sugerían los libros de aventuras?

El castaño resopló y meneó la cabeza ante sus propias ocurrencias. Al menos creía tener una novedad que contarle a Armin. Sin pensarlo demasiado, pidió que conservaran el pescado en la cocina y se dirigió hacia la zona de oficinas. Recorrió a paso ligero los pasillos de Paradis, pero cuando giró el último recodo para entrar en el despacho de Armin, casi tropieza con una mujer de baja estatura acompañada de un hombre ataviado con un traje gris perla.

Eren se tensó de inmediato, reconociendo a aquel individuo.

—Hola, Eren —saludó Armin detrás de la pareja.

Willy enarcó sus cejas y estudió a Eren con interés.

—¿Este es el entrenador? —preguntó con profunda curiosidad—. Vaya, vaya.

A Eren no le gustó aquella mirada.

—Eren, te presento a Willy Tibur, director de...

—Ya sabrá quién soy.

Willy estrechó la mano del castaño con gesto firme y una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¿Has conseguido que haga piruetas e intente no comerse a los visitantes?

Eren frunció el ceño y afianzó su agarre en la mano de Tibur.

—Estoy en ello.

El otro liberó una carcajada.

—Es muy diferente de un delfín, ¿verdad? En Aquaberio tengo expertos en entrenar tritones, estaría mucho mejor allí. —Dirigió una mirada fugaz a Armin—. Su propietario aún no ha aprobado su traslado, pero pronto entrará en razón.

—Eren es bastante capaz —contestó Armin.

El castaño desvió la mirada y trató de disimular la profunda desazón que sentía al no haber realizado grandes progresos con Levi. La poca esperanza que le había infundido su último encuentro se estaba desvaneciendo en el aire al cruzarse con semejante personaje. Willy se veía muy pagado de sí mismo.

—Seguro —soltó con un claro deje de duda-. Hablaremos pronto, Armin. —Se colocó su sombrero—. Tus socios están de acuerdo al menos en el otro asunto. No vas a poder escabullirte más.

Asintió con un cabeceo en dirección a Eren, pasando sus finos dedos por el ala de su sombrero en un gesto elegante. Le guiñó un ojo antes de echar a andar al tiempo que le murmuraba algo a su fiel ayudante. Armin suspiró, aún tenía el pomo de su puerta aprisionado entre los dedos.

—Disculpa, Eren, no quería que te vieras envuelto en un encuentro tan desagradable.

El biólogo alzó las manos y le restó importancia.

—Creo que tú tampoco has tenido opción de evitarlo.

—Sí, pero mi deber es tratar con tipos como él. Ha sido muy impertinente contigo.

Eren sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—No te preocupes Armin, no es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con situaciones como esta.

—¿Ah, sí?

Eren asintió, aunque por dentro de sentía fatal por engañar a su mejor amigo. Lo cierto era que en el acuario donde trabajaba solo tenía que lidiar con sus delfines y algún turista que sufriera un golpe de calor durante las exhibiciones de verano. La actitud déspota de Tibur lo había puesto de los nervios, pero no quería que su amigo se percatara de lo mucho que lo había alterado.

—Ese tipo —murmuró mientras elevaba la barbilla en la dirección que había tomado Tibur—, da mala espina.

Armin asintió y le indicó con un cabeceo que entrara a su oficina.

—No es trigo limpio, eso lo sabemos todos. Ha contactado con mis asociados y al parecer está siendo bastante persuasivo con sus planes.

Eren lo escuchó con atención, declinando el ofrecimiento de tomar asiento.

—Tibur no se va a rendir tan fácilmente, quiere a Levi para él, o en su defecto, una abundante prole a la que seguir exhibiendo en su centro. Hasta ahora había conseguido mantenerlos a raya en lo primero, aunque todos piensan que para mí sería un alivio deshacerme de él.

—El camino fácil.

—Un camino que no estoy dispuesto a tomar, al menos mientras me queden opciones —dijo con convicción—. El problema es el asunto de la sirena. Tibur los está convenciendo de que Levi necesita la compañía de un semejante, en concreto, de la hembra que él posee.

Eren se quedó pensativo. No quería derribar la determinación de su amigo, pero también pensaba que Levi se encontraba demasiado solo en ese tanque.

—Si Levi daña a su sirena me puedo imaginar lo que va a suceder y si procrea con ella estaré colaborando para sus fines.

Armin se dejó caer en el mullido sillón detrás de su escritorio. Apoyó su frente en la palma de su mano, rara vez lo había visto Eren tan enervado.

—Hablaré con mis socios —añadió abstraído—. Tengo que organizar otro viaje, necesito ganar más tiempo.

El castaño permaneció en silencio, impotente. Desvió la mirada hacia la luz que se colaba a través del ventanal y se preguntó una vez más si estaba haciendo lo correcto. El director elevó el rostro como movido por un resorte y varió su expresión a una más neutra, a aquella máscara de _jefe_ a la que Eren aún era incapaz de acostumbrarse.

—Disculpa de nuevo, no tiene importancia. Dime, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Eren se sintió un poco absurdo, no quería molestar a su amigo en esos momentos, pero decidió que era conveniente verter un poco de optimismo en el asunto.

—Ah, sí. Quería... Quería comunicarte que Levi parece aceptar un poco mejor mi compañía.

Su amigo se irguió en su asiento y apoyó ambos codos en el escritorio, prestándole toda su atención.

—Eso es fantástico.

—Sí, aunque parece que las multitudes no le entusiasman. —Armin lo miró confuso—. Cuando aplauden en el delfinario suele esconderse.

El rubio suspiró.

—No puedo suspender las exhibiciones del delfinario.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—No pretendía que lo hicieras, pero es probable que haga unos pequeños cambios en los horarios de alimentación de Levi, si me lo permites. No quiero que se quede sin comer.

Armin asintió despacio.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando todo quede registrado en la cocina.

—Por supuesto.

—Tendrán que preparar antes su alimento, les haré llegar el comunicado. ¿Alguna cosa más?

Eren optó por encogerse de hombros y dar por finiquitado el asunto. Armin entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Siento no traer noticias más esperanzadoras. Solo eso, por ahora.

—Créeme, son esperanzadoras. —Se puso de pie y lo acompañó hasta la puerta—. Me consta que pasas más tiempo ahí metido del que se ha atrevido a pasar nadie.

—Aunque no todo el que me gustaría.

—Poco a poco, no cometas ninguna imprudencia por favor.

El teléfono del escritorio interrumpió su charla.

—Será mejor que conteste, Annie tuvo que llevar a la niña al médico está mañana, seguro que es ella.

Eren asintió, hasta ese momento Armin había sido muy esquivo con su situación familiar.

—Dale recuerdos.

—Claro.

Decidió pasar por la cafetería para saludar a los camareros. En pocos días Eren ya se había hecho su hueco en Paradis y podía presumir de tener una buena relación con la mayoría de sus trabajadores. Degustó el café expreso, acostumbrándose cada vez más a su amargo sabor. Después, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el tanque de Levi, a la sala inferior que permanecía cerrada al público.

Utilizó su clave para acceder y cerró la puerta con cuidado a sus espaldas. La suave música de la sala cambiaba según el día, aunque siempre poseía ese efecto relajante y misterioso. Eren se sentó y cerró los ojos. Escuchó un ligero burbujeo, acompañado del graznido de unas gaviotas y las notas melódicas de una flauta. La luz azulada bañó su rostro y se entregó a esos minutos de paz mientras ordenaba todos sus pensamientos.

* * *

Levi no le quitaba ojo de encima desde el interior de su cueva. Descartó los restos del último pescado que se había llevado a la boca y se colocó más cerca de la abertura. A él también le llegaban aquellas notas tranquilizadoras, aquellos sonidos que lo transportaban a un lugar muy lejano, lejos de esos muros transparentes.

Cómo ansiaba regresar al océano.

Vaciló antes de decidirse a salir. Su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a un aumento de actividad y no deseaba quedarse encerrado por la mera presencia de aquel humano que ya conocía. Agitó su cola con movimientos cortos y precisos y rodeó el perímetro de su tanque un par de veces.

Cada vez que pasaba cerca de Eren, le lanzaba una mirada de reojo. Estaba ahí, sentado, ajeno a sus movimientos. No comprendía demasiado a esas criaturas, pero estaba casi convencido de que aquel se comportaba de una forma diferente.

Se acercó un poco más a su posición y lo observó con curiosidad. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido. Levi ladeó su cabeza. No, visto así no suponía una amenaza en absoluto, de hecho se le veía demasiado... Solitario.

El humano abrió los ojos muy despacio y los clavó en los suyos una vez más, rebosantes de amabilidad. Movió su boca y Levi apenas pudo apreciar el timbre de su voz a través del cristal. Retrocedió un poco al ver que el otro se incorporaba para acercarse.

* * *

Eren contempló en todo su esplendor a aquel ser que tantos quebraderos de cabeza de traía y que tanto lo fascinaba al mismo tiempo. Continuó murmurando cosas sin sentido, midiendo en todo momento sus gestos para evitar espantarlo. Se sorprendió al ver que Levi lo esperaba y ganó la confianza suficiente para extender uno de sus brazos hasta colocar la palma de su mano contra el cristal. En ningún momento despegó la mirada de aquellas pupilas tan contraídas.

El tritón observó aquella mano durante unos segundos y, en un acto reflejo, levantó una de las suyas hasta la altura de sus ojos. Eren tragó saliva, era como si la criatura estuviera sopesando las diferencias que existían entre ambas extremidades. La membrana que unía los dedos de Levi se estiró cuando separó sus dedos.

—Somos tan extraños para ti como lo eres tú para nosotros.

Eren dejó caer su brazo y formuló una palabra con sus gestos. Levi inclinó de nuevo su cabeza.

 _Pescado._

El tritón dirigió su mirada desde aquella mano a la suya propia. Eren repitió el gesto tres veces, antes de señalar hacia arriba con el dedo índice. Levi dirigió la mirada hacia la superficie de su tanque.

 _Pescado,_ indicó una vez más antes de girar sobre sus talones para darle la espalda a la criatura. Abandonó la sala con cierta expectación y apretó el paso para recuperar el cubo de Levi en la zona de cocina. Aún era pronto para la segunda toma, pero como no solía terminarse sus comidas a menudo se veía obligado a regresar para lanzarle el resto del pescado.

Cuando Eren apareció en la plataforma, Levi ya lo estaba esperando con los codos apoyados sobre la arena. El biólogo sonrió y se colocó en el mismo lugar de siempre.

 _Pescado._

Le lanzó una pieza y Levi la atrapó con agilidad. Comenzó a devorarla de inmediato y Eren sonrió satisfecho, repitiendo el gesto acompañado esa vez de su voz.

—Pescado.

Levi contestó con un chasquido de su garganta, demandando otra pieza.

—Pescado.

Otro chasquido.

Eren se encogió de hombros y complació a la criatura. Cuando Levi atrapó la última entre sus manos, la colocó formando una perfecta fila junto al resto.

—Qué ordenado.

El tritón lo observó de manera intensa unos segundos, como si esperara algo más. El muchacho se sintió incómodo al principio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Eso era todo.

Levi ni siquiera pestañeó. Eren inclinó el cubo vacío para que el otro pudiera ver el fondo.

—No hay más.

El tritón no varió ni un ápice su postura. Eren suspiró y comenzó a arañar la arena. Para su asombro, Levi se asomó un poco más para observar los resultados.

—Jamás pensé que alguien echaría de menos mis garabatos.

Levi le devolvió una mirada neutra pero permaneció unos minutos más con él. Después, sin previo aviso, agarró entre sus manos todo el alimento y se zambulló en el agua. Eren sonrió y sacó un libro de bolsillo que ya estaba a punto de terminar. Permaneció allí, como hacía la mayor parte del tiempo, sabiendo que Levi era plenamente consciente de su presencia. Algo llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo y distinguió un pedazo de alga enganchada en una de las rocas, cerca del borde de la plataforma.

Se mordió el labio indeciso, preguntándose si merecía la pena el riesgo. Guardó el pequeño ejemplar de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero de sus bermudas y se incorporó tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Acortó la distancia con el vegetal y extendió uno de sus brazos para agarrarlo.

Levi detectó los pasos con claridad y dejó caer los peces que portaba entre sus manos. Alzó la mirada hacia la plataforma y distinguió la forma del muchacho sobre la superficie del agua. Aquel era su momento, la ocasión idónea para llegar hasta él sin que los separara un terreno tan desfavorable. Gruñó y aceleró, preparando sus afiladas garras y extendiéndolas hacia adelante.

Distinguió los dedos de Eren mientras agarraban el alga, dos sacudidas más de su cola y lo tendría a su alcance. Ascendió, flexionando sus dedos para agarrar el otro extremo, sabiendo que el humano se desequilibraría y acabaría en el agua. Casi estaba, casi podía sentir la textura del alga resbalando entre sus dedos.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en el último momento.

Eren frunció el ceño y compuso una mueca de desagrado al atrapar la escurridiza lámina entre sus dedos. Retrocedió y se alejó del borde dando pasos hacia atrás. Descartó el pedazo de alga en el interior del cubo y volvió a acomodarse contra la piedra. Pasó la mano por su frente y descartó unas gotas de sudor que se habían adherido a su pelo. Suspiró aliviado y se concentró en la lectura, lanzando fugaces miradas hacia la superficie del agua y torciendo la comisura de sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa, complacido por los pequeños avances que había conseguido con el tritón.

A pesar de su preocupación por su madre y del desafortunado encuentro con Tibur, aquel día no resultó ser tan malo después de todo.

* * *

 **(A/N): Muchas gracias por leer. Para los que tengan curiosidad sobre cómo se ven los ojos de Levi debajo del agua, pueden buscar en Google un artículo sobre los niños de la tribu de los Moken. Hay una imágen donde se ve hasta qué punto contraen sus pupilas debajo del agua para enfocar el entorno, algo así sería en el caso de Levi ;)**


End file.
